


The Time After I'm Gone

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 15-y-o Jason goes to the future, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Character Study, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hero Worship, Hurt/Comfort, It's Dick/Older Jason, Kinda, M/M, No underage, Older Jason Todd is Red Hood, Older Jason is 25, Older Jason is an Asshole, Pining, Resurrected Jason Todd, Reverse time travel, Unrequited Crush, Young Jason Todd is Robin, Young Jason is 15, Young Jason is pure and adorable, kinda OOC Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Jason Todd, Robin, 15-year-old Boy Wonder meets Dick Grayson, Nightwing, 28-year-old Golden Boy, ten years in the future.This is not the Jason Dick knows. This Jason is happy, spunky, has spirit and soul. This is the Jason Dick longs to protect, to reassure. This is the Jason of Dick's past.But here he is now, oblivious to what future awaits him, and Dick does not have the heart to spoil the boy's happiness nor does he want to let him go to his fate.





	1. The Second Boy Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> 中文翻译: [The Time After I'm Gone](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=272723&page=1&extra=#pid4777643)
> 
> <3

_“Don’t touch anything until I get there, Robin_ ,” Batman warned through the comms.

 _“_ Got it, Boss!” Jason chirped. He sat down on a dusty, sheet covered lump and sighed. Batman was on the opposite end of Gotham, so it could be up to half an hour before he got here. But Jason had been roaming around on the other side, looking through abandoned warehouses like Batman had asked him to.

While the job was not very exciting, seeing most abandoned warehouses were actually empty or were camps for the homeless, Jason did it with relish, seeing that it was the only thing Batman actually let him do alone.

Jason wanted to prove that he could be trustworthy. He wanted Batman to be proud of him, to see him worthy of a partner.

Five minutes earlier, Jason had stumbled upon a not-so-empty warehouse. Inside were several large lumps that were covered with heavy sheets to keep the dust from landing on them. The sheets have varying amounts of dust on it, which proved that someone visited the warehouse frequently.

Jason had pulled the sheet off one of the more recently touched lumps and found some weird looking machine underneath. Jason’s first instinct was to pull the large red lever. But he refrained from it due to his training. So he sent a message to Batman instead.

So now Jason sat on another weird lump, across from the first machine, just studying it. It was large, bulky, and seemed to have no head or tail to the thing. Jason could not figure what it was for at all. It looked like it was made completely from random scrap metal. He was pretty sure some of it came from an old car hood.

While he examined it, Jason kicked his legs back and forth, waiting patiently for Batman to show up and congratulate him. Suddenly, the machine he was sitting on, turned on.

Jason leaped off immediately, whirling around, and stumbling backwards in surprise. His arm hit the lever of the first machine. There was a loud screeching noise and a bright flash of light, and suddenly, Jason was gone.

~

He groaned when he sat up, bright colors still flashing in front of his eyes. Jason felt slightly disoriented.

He looked around, frowning. He was outside. It was still night time, but the skies were clear. They definitely had not been clear five minutes ago when he dropped down into the warehouse. Jason looked around wildly. Had he blacked out? Jason did not remember hitting his head or anything like that.

Jason stood up and went to go press the comm in his ear. It crackled and all Jason got was static.

Jason frowned. When did Batman’s toys ever malfunction or break? Especially since these comms were new and recently improved by Batman himself. Jason sighed and decided he should probably go find and report to Batman himself. He reached for the grappling gun on his utility belt when he heard a quiet sound behind him. Jason froze and whipped around, searching for the source of the noise.

Suddenly, there was a choking noise, then silence again. Jason turned around slowly again.

“Stop hiding, coward,” Jason hissed. “Come out and fight me!”

He was only met with more silence for a brief moment, then, someone stepped out of the shadows, hands raised in surrender. As he stepped out into the light, Jason saw that he was wearing a skintight, black suit with electric blue stripes. He held escrima sticks in both hands. He wore a black domino mask, like Jason’s.

“Who are you?” Jason demanded.

The man let out a little laugh. It sounded more nervous and a touch hysterical if anything.

“I think a better question would be, who are _you_?” the man asked. His voice was _very, very_ familiar.

Jason shivered, then snarled. “I asked you first!”

“Okay, okay!” the man said, raising his hands higher when he saw Jason ready to attack. “I just-" The masked man took a deep breath. "Little Wing?”

Jason froze again. The man _sounded_ like Dick, he _moved_ like Dick, though he had a better fashion sense than Dick, _no one_ called him Little Wing, aside from Dick fucking Grayson, the first Robin, now Nightwing.

Jason took a sharp breath.

“Holy shit,” Dick whispered. “It _is_ you! What happened to you? I thought you were on a mission in Shanghai for the next four weeks! Was it a spell? And what happened to your Red Hood stuff?” Dick started towards him, but Jason stepped back. Dick stopped. “Jay?”

“You’re not- You’re not Dick,” Jason said. He looked Dick up and down again. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Dick looked confused. “Wait…what?” he frowned slightly. “But...” He started muttering to himself. "Maybe he got de-aged and forgot everything? But what's he doing here then? And dressed like this?"

“What are you talking about?” Jason choked out.

Dick took a deep breath and a wild guess. "What year do you think it is?”

“I- I-” Jason said, feeling it was hard to breathe. “ _Shit, the machines_.”

“What machines?” Dick asked sharply.

Jason took a shaky breath in, trying to calm his racing heart. “I was- I was supposed to be waiting for Batman in a warehouse, and- and there were all these machines there. I didn’t know what they were for, and Batman told me not to touch anything, but I accidentally turned one on, and fell into another, and there was this white light and-” Jason gasped. “You're _older_ , that's what's different! Holy fuck, did I go to the future?”

“Watch your language, Jay,” Dick immediately chided. He then grimaced. “So how old are you?”

“Fifteen,” Jason answered.

Dick sighed. “Looks like it then. Welcome to the future, Little Wing. You’re ten years ahead of your time.”

Jason snorted weakly. “And even though you’re ten years older than your past self, your humor is still just as bad.”

Dick laughed. “That hurt,” he said. Then, Dick smiled softly at Jason. This was a different Jason from the Jason Dick knows and admittedly loves very much. This Jason was the Jason Dick never bothered to get to know very well because he thought he would be around forever. This was the Jason that was full of life because he had yet to experience death.

“What?” Jason asked.

“Hm?” Dick blinked a couple times. He realized that he had just been staring and smiling at Jason. “Oh, nothing, just reminiscing.”

“What about?” Jason asked.

“I can’t tell you,” Dick laughed. “It’s your future, my past. I’m pretty sure if I told you, it would change time-space continuums and all that.” He reached out instinctively and ruffled Jason’s hair. “Anyway, I think I should probably call this in.” Touching his comm, Dick said, “Hey, B, Wing here… Yeah, I’ve got something here you’d probably want to take a look at… No, no need to come here, I’ll bring it back to the cave with me… I promise it’s not dangerous, jeez… okay, okay, see ya.”

“We’re going back to the cave?” Jason asked. “Sweet! I want to see what the cave looks like ten years into the future!”

Dick laughed quietly. “Alright then. Let’s go.” He took out his own grappling gun and shot off into the distance, Jason not far behind him.

They arrived back in the cave, and Jason immediately pulled off his mask to get a better look around the cave.

“Woahhh,” he breathed. “That dinosaur is _sick_! And _woahhh_ , there are so many costumes in the cases!” Jason ran towards the glass cases with the past costumes in it. He snickered, looking at Dick’s first Nightwing suit. “You’re wearing this right now in my world,” he told Dick pointing to the blue and yellow atrocity.

Dick winced. “Yeah, you need to tell me to burn it the second you get back.” Then he felt his heart leap into this throat. This Jason would have to return back to his world soon. And Dick, Dick did not want that at all. He did not get it right the first time, and he felt like this was his second chance.

“I’ve already told you that a couple times,” Jason said with exasperation. “You didn’t listen to me.”

Dick smiled wryly. “I should’ve,” he said. Just then, the door to the cave opened and Alfred came walking down. He carried a large tray with tea on it.

“Alfie!” Jason cheered when he saw Alfred. He immediately went bounding over, nearly knocking the shocked man over with a hug. Somehow, Alfred did not spill a single drop of tea.

Alfred was silent for a whole three seconds before he patted Jason back. “Master Jason,” he said. He glanced at Dick for an explanation.

“Came from the past,” Dick provided.

“I see,” Alfred mused. “Perhaps it would be to let me set my tea down, Master Jason. I am not as strong and wily as I was before.”

Jason laughed and let go of Alfred. “Who are you kidding, Alfie? You’re the strongest of all of us.” Then Jason blinked at Dick. “There are… more of us now, right? I saw several other Robin costumes in the cases.”

Dick nodded, a bit uneasily. “Yes, there are.”

Alfred set the tea down on a metal cart and started pouring it. Jason slid down the metal railing and landed next to Dick. He reached for a cookie, pausing to give Alfred a questioning look. Alfred nodded, and Jason took a large chocolate chip cookie, smiling gleefully.

Dick saw the slight tremor in Alfred’s hands, and he did not blame the man. Dick just wanted to wince thinking about how Bruce would react.

Jason took a big bite of his cookie and turned to Dick. “So where am I in this world? You said I was on a mission?”

Dick nodded. “In Shanghai at the moment.”

“Cool,” Jason said. He glanced up at the memorial cases again. “If I’m not Robin anymore, who am I?”

Dick ruffled Jason’s hair fondly. He was already growing quite attached to this Jason. “Red Hood.”

“I sound awesome,” Jason said. He stuffed the rest of his cookie into his mouth and dusted his hands on his costume. Just then, there was a roaring of a car’s engine and a moment later, the Batmobile pulled up into the cave.

“Holy shi- shoot – I said, shoot, Dickie, don’t look at me like that – is that the _Batmobile_?” He ran up to it. “It’s _way_ cooler than the one I stole the wheels off of! Ha! The future is _awesome_!” Jason pressed his face into the driver’s window. “Hellooo?”

He stepped away after a few seconds and Dick held his breath. Bruce did not step out for a full minute. Then the door finally opened, and Batman stumbled out, yes, _stumbled_. He slowly removed the cowl, his eyes never leaving Jason.

Jason rocked back and forth on his heels and he gave Bruce a small wave. “Hey, old man,” he said.

“Jason…” Bruce breathed. “You’re-” He glanced at Dick. “Where’d you- Who’s-”

Dick just shrugged. “Sounded like time travel from the past. He’s fifteen, if you want to know.”

Bruce looked a bit faint. Jason was starting to feel uncomfortable under Bruce’s intense gaze. He felt like there was something here did not know about. But if he asked, the probably would not tell him. “Future”, and all.

“Where’d you find him?” he asked slowly.

“One of the warehouses by the ports,” Dick said. “He was just… there.”

Bruce made his way over to the computer chair and he collapsed in it. He looked tired, lost, and suddenly very old.

Jason was a little worried. He had never seen Bruce like that before. To him, Bruce was this cold, exact man, but sometimes, his hidden warm side would show. Given, he had only been Robin officially for three months, and he had only known Bruce for seven months. There was not much he could actually say about the man.

But Jason could easily tell something was a bit off with Bruce. Jason walked over slowly.

“Um, I don’t know what about me being here is making you upset,” he mumbled, “but I don’t mean to.”

“No, no, Jason,” Bruce said. “I’m not upset. I’m just… absorbing.”

“Oh, okay,” he said a bit dubiously, not completely convinced.

Bruce gave him a small smile. “Come here,” he said. He held his arms out. Jason smiled and stepped into it. Dick marveled at the fact that Jason was so small he could hug Bruce without stooping over that much at all. At fifteen, Jason was probably as tall as Damian was at thirteen, right before Damian officially hit his growth spurts.

“You’re not mad?” Jason asked again, his face buried in Bruce’s shoulder.

Bruce held him a little tighter. “God, no, Jason. I’m not mad. I would be completely unreasonable if I were.”

Jason pulled back a minute later and smiled. “Okay,” he said. “I really like what you did with the cave, by the way. It’s _really_ cool.”

Bruce smiled. “Thank you. It’s not me though,” Bruce said with a small laugh. “I have no touch for interior design. It’s Alfred and-” he paused. “The others…”

“Who are the others?” Jason asked. He reached for another cookie as Alfred pushed the cart between them. “Who was Robin after me?”

Both Dick and Bruce were silent. Jason took a large bite of his cookie and looked between them with wide, innocent eyes. “What?” he asked.

Bruce swallowed and picked up the tea Alfred handed him. He took a long sip. “A boy named Tim,” he said. “He’s not here at the moment. He’s staying at the penthouse.”

“You have a penthouse in addition to the Manor now?” Jason asked. “Fuck, I mean, fudge, that’s cool! Does this Tim invite girls over and party all night?”

Dick snorted. “Tim? Party? The only parties Tim attends are the stuffy galas he goes to in Bruce’s stead nowadays. Nah, our Timbo’s not into the whole partying scene.”

Jason finished his cookie. “He sounds like a stuck-up kinda guy,” he said through a full mouth. “Who’s Robin now? My replacement?”

“Tim didn’t replace you,” Dick said immediately. “You’re not replaceable, Jay.”

Jason slowly raised his eyebrows. “Okay…” he said, swallowing. “That… wasn’t my question, but I’m glad you think so highly of me.”

Dick took a deep breath. “Damian. Bruce’s biological son.”

“Wait, so that Tim kid’s adopted too?” Jason asked.

Dick laughed and nodded.

Jason gave Bruce an incredulous look. “How many kids did you adopt, old man?”

“Legally, he has five kids. But if we’re going unofficially, he’s got somewhere up in the mid-teens now.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Dick…”

“What? It’s true,” he laughed. “Jason’s going to want to meet them all sometime, right?”

Jason nodded eagerly.

Bruce looked between them, an almost fond look in his eyes. He knew he should be working to send Jason back to his time, but a little longer never hurt anyone. After all, like Dick, he believed this to be his second chance to get things right with Jason.

Maybe then, things could turn out differently for him. For all of them.


	2. A Tour of the Future

“Do you live at the Manor?” Jason asked during breakfast the next morning. He sat in the tall stools and kicked his feet, the rhythmic _thump-thump thump-thump_ of his feet hitting the wooden cabinets under the kitchen island echoing loudly in the kitchen.

Alfred had made a splendid array of all of Jason’s favorite foods. Jason had gone up to Alfred and hugged the man around the waist tightly. Alfred was surprised for a split second, then he hugged Jason back. Dick watched fondly as Jason murmured his _thank you_ ’s into Alfred’s apron.

“No, I don’t,” Dick answered, reaching for the syrup and drowning his French toast in it. “I live in Blüdhaven, but I do hang around here a lot.” He reached over and ruffled Jason hair. Dick liked playing with Jason’s hair, but _his_ Jason always complained that “I did not give you permission to rub your grubby hands all over my hair, Dickhead”.

Jason bit into a piece of his French toast, lightly dusted with powdered sugar and with a bit of butter spread on top. “Then does Bruce live alone?”

“No, Damian’s usually around here, and Tim too. Tim splits his time between the Manor and the penthouse, but mostly the Manor because the cave’s here,” Dick explained. His eyes suddenly lit up. “Oh! Damian should be back soon. He was over in Metropolis last night with his friend.”

Jason swallowed. “Do you think they’ll like me?” he asked. “Do you think _I’ll_ like me?”

“Of course they’ll like you, Jay! They’ll love you, I promise. It will be… different for them at first, but if they give you any trouble, I _will_ talk to them.”

Jason blushed. “You don’t- You don’t have to _protect_ me,” he mumbled, stuffing another bite into his mouth.

Dick laughed. “Yes, I will, Little Wing. Always will.”

Just then, they heard the front door slam, and a voice calling into the Manor, “Titus needs a bath, Pennyworth!”

A minute later, a boy walked into the kitchen. He wore a bright red flannel and worn jeans that looked a bit big on him.

He eyed Jason suspiciously as he went to go pour himself a coffee. Then, he completely ignored Jason and spoke to Dick instead. “Not a word, Grayson,” he said. “I had a glass of orange juice spilled on me this morning.” Dick hid his smile by taking another large bite of his breakfast. The boy finally turned to Jason. “Who are you?” he asked.

The boy did not sound _mean,_ per se, but his question sounded just a little bit condescending.

The boy looked Jason up and down. “You look familiar, but I have never seen you in my life before, I’m sure of it. And you do not look like the kind of person Grayson usually surrounds himself with.” He cocked his head to the side slightly. “You don’t have red hair.”

Jason’s eyes flickered to Dick for a moment. He tucked the red hair information to look into later. Dick gave him an encouraging nod. “My name is Jason,” he said slowly, unsure of where to go on past there.

The boy’s green eyes narrowed immediately. He frowned and looked back at Dick. “I thought Todd was on-”

“He is,” Dick said calmly. “This is another Jason. Introduce yourself,” he prompted.

The boy’s lips thinned for a moment, staring at Jason with distaste. Then, he held out his hand. “Damian Wayne,” he said formally. Jason shook his hand, surprised to feel that the wiry boy had quite an amount of strength in him.

“Nice to meet you, Damian,” Jason said.

“Sit down and eat, Dami,” Dick said, pulling out the stool next to him.

Damian picked up his mug of coffee and shook his head. “Can’t. I have reports to write up for last night.”

“Aw, do it later,” Dick complained. “Come talk with Jay and me!”

Damian glanced between them. Jason purposefully avoided his gaze, not liking the way Damian judged him silently like he had done something he disapproved of. It reminded Jason too much of Batman’s disapproving gaze.

Finally, Damian gave in and slumped into the stool. He grabbed a plate, filled it with a couple slices of French toast and a huge spoonful of fruit onto his plate before starting to eat.

“So where’d you come from?” Damian asked. “If you’re not a de-aged version of Todd, I’m assuming you came from somewhere else. A different timeline?”

“Um,” Jason said. “I’m not exactly sure? I think- I think I came from the past of this timeline. That’s what Dick and B came up with at least,” he finished, muttering the last part.

“The past?” Damian asked. “Then-“

“Everything we do or say to him could affect his future and our present,” Dick said grimly. “I know. So we can’t exactly tell him anything… important. But it shouldn’t hurt if he met all of us, right?”

Jason watched as they had a silent conversation with their eyes. He did not understand a word of it. Finally, Damian sighed loudly. He took a sip of his black coffee, which Jason had no idea how he could stand to drink that, and stared at Jason. Finally, he stood up.

“Tt- alright,” he said softly. “You want to come meet Titus, T- Jason?” Damian asked. “Pennyworth probably finished bathing him by now.”

Dick gave Jason a nod, telling him it was a good idea for Jason to go. So Jason ate the last bite of his breakfast, finished off his milk, and followed Damian out of the kitchen.

They walked down the hall silently, not saying a word to each other for a while.

Then Damian spoke up. “You’re fifteen, right?” he asked.

Jason nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

Damian nodded. “I’m sixteen.” He snorted. “It’s peculiar knowing you’re technically younger than me. I’m finally not the baby of the house.” He led Jason to a part of the Manor that was not used in Jason’s time, but seemed to be used now.

Damian paused outside a room. “I’m going to go change out of these atrocious clothes,” he said. “Wait here.”

Damian slipped into the room, and Jason waited outside. Damian seemed like a nice person. Really formal, and a bit guarded, truly Bruce’s son. Obviously he was still gauging what kind of person Jason was, but Jason did not care about that. He was doing the same after all.

Damian came back out in a black turtleneck and a pair of sweatpants that had _WAYNE ENTERPRISES_ written down the side in blocky white letters.

Jason smirked slightly at the sweatpants, but said nothing. “So who’s Titus?” he asked.

“My dog,” Damian said calmly, ignoring Jason’s smirk. “He and my cat are the only ones allowed into the Manor.”

“The only ones?” Jason asked. “How many pets do you have?”

Damian shrugged. “Depends on your definition of _pet,_ I suppose. See, I don’t count Goliath as a pet. He is a companion.”

“Well, one thing you have in common with your dad is adoption addiction,” he snorted.

Damian just hummed quietly. They turned one more corner before coming into a large bathroom. Alfred was busy drying a huge dog in the middle of it.

The dog barked loudly and wagged its tail when it saw Damian. The second Alfred let it go, the dog bound over to Damian and tackled him. Damian suffered the enthusiastic licking and nuzzling.

“I saw you half an hour ago, Titus,” Damian said. He turned towards Jason. “Come say hi.”

Jason made his way over a bit warily. He was never particularly fond of dogs, especially the large ones. Growing up on the street, not only did he have to fight other people for food, but he had to fight stray animals as well.

Jason walked forward hesitantly holding his hand out like he was approaching a wild animal. Damian snorted.

“He won’t _bite_ , Todd,” he said. “Titus may be a Great Dane, but he is a ‘softie’ as Grayson often puts it,” Damian said, his voice tinged with a bit of fondness.

Jason let Titus poke his big black nose into his hand, cold and wet. Jason flinched back just a bit, but when Titus nuzzled forward, his tongue coming out to chase the faint remnants of Jason’s breakfast. Jason smiled hesitantly.

He put his hand down on top of Titus’ head. “Why do you call everyone by their last names?” he asked.

Damian snorted softly. He shrugged, absently stroking Titus’ back. “I just do. I did it when I was younger because I was a brat and wanted to show everyone that I did not plan on getting close to them. Then it became a habit and everyone started looking scandalized when I try calling them by their first names.”

“So do you call you dad Bruce? Or Wayne? Or is that too weird since you’re also a Wayne?”

Damian cocked an eyebrow at Jason. Jason cocked one right back.

“Father is just Father,” Damian said. He patted Titus’ rump a couple times. “Come with me. I suppose you’ll want a tour of the Manor. I imagine it is different from ten years ago.”

Jason nodded and followed Damian back out into the hall. “Yeah. The Manor I live in is really… I don’t know, gloomy. Sometimes I could hardly tell the difference between the cave and the manor itself,” he snorted. “It’s much more inviting here.”

“That would be the curtains,” Damian said. “Pennyworth took down the heavy drapes a few years back and has since replaced them with lighter ones. He said Father needed more natural light in the Manor.”

Jason’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Oh! Does Alfred still make those cookies? They’re chocolate and the salted caramel with the…” He made a drizzling motion in the air, and laughed. “I don’t know that they’re called. He made them for me once,” he said, his voice suddenly wistful. “I’ve only lived at the Manor for a bit, and he said that he created a cookie for Dick, and he would create a cookie for me, and… yeah.”

He smiled helplessly at Damian, who just looked back at him blankly.

“You don’t have a cookie?” Jason asked, cocking his head to the side.

“I _do_ have a cookie,” Damian grumbled. He looked a bit embarrassed to be admitting that. Then, he cleared his throat. “Alfred doesn’t make Todd’s- your cookies very often anymore. He has a cupboard stocked with our cookies, but he only makes the- the-” he cleared his throat again. “Salted Caramel and Chocolate Sluts when Todd returns to the Manor for visits, which is rare.”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up. “My cookies are called Salted Caramel and Chocolate… Sluts. That doesn’t sound like an Alfred Pennyworth name.”

“It’s not,” Damian said. “We all named our own cookies. Yours didn’t have a name for several years. Not until you came back-” he mouth snapped shut. “But yes, Pennyworth still makes them from time to time.”

“Huh,” Jason said. He assumed that whatever Damian had been about to say was future related. “You think if I asked Alfred for the cookies he’d make some for us?”

“For… us?”

“Yeah!” Jason said cheerfully. “I don’t mind sharing.”

Damian just blinked at him, his green eyes wide. “I…”

“Come on! Help me find Alfred!”

~

Two hours later, Jason and Damian sat in the kitchen again. Jason waited impatiently for the cookies to cool because “you’ll end up scalding your tongue, and you will never taste anything again, Master Jason”, while Damian watched him, a somewhat amused expression on his face while he sipped his green tea.

Jason made a face at Damian when he requested the tea.

“Seriously? You’re sixteen, aren’t you?”

“There is no age limit for drinking tea,” Damian said calmly, blowing gently on his tea.

“I just meant- I don’t know, don’t you prefer soda? Or if you’re childish, juice? Or rebellious, alcohol? But seriously, _tea_? That’s such an old person’s drink.”

“Tea has a multitude of health benefits, Jason,” Damian said. “It is much better than the muck Drake prefers.” Then Damian smirked. “And I don’t really have a choice. You live here long enough, you pick up the habit of drinking tea.”

Jason pulled face. “I hope I never start picking a nice cup of _oolong_ over hot chocolate.” He winced silently. “Do I?”

Damian shrugged. “Depends. If you’re in a good mood, you’ll sit down with Alfred with some tea and biscuits or something. If you need cheering up, I suspect you make yourself some hot chocolate.” Then, he grimaced. “If it’s anything else… it’s usually alcohol.”

All emotion suddenly drained from Jason’s face. “I… drink?”

Damian looked up, puzzled. “Did you not expect yourself to? It’s not uncommon for adults to indulge in alcohol from time to time. Though I wouldn’t really call Todd’s consumption ‘time to time’.”

Jason’s shoulders became stiff. His eyes grew dark, and his lips pressed into a thin line.

Just then Dick entered the kitchen. He smiled and walked over, stretching. “I thought I heard voices,” he said with an easy grin. “Ooh, are those the caramel sluts? Don’t mind if I do.”

He snatched two cookies right off the rack. Jason did not even look up. Damian’s eyebrows rose slowly, and even Dick paused.

“You okay, Little Wing?” Dick asked.

“Fine,” Jason said flatly.

“What’s wrong?” Dick asked. He quickly made his way around the kitchen island and sat down next to Jason. “Jay? What did you tell him, Dami?”

“I didn’t tell him anything,” Damian protested. “We were just talking! I’m telling the truth, Grayson!”

“No, sorry,” Jason said. “I was just- He didn’t do anything, Dick.”

“Okay,” Dick said slowly. He did not sound convinced.

Jason smiled tightly. He reached over and grabbed two cookies, holding one out to Damian.

“For me?” Damian asked.

Jason nodded. “I had Alfred make them for us after all.”

Damian took it, a glimmer of wonder in his eyes. He watched as Jason bit into his cookie, relaxing a bit, the tension draining from his shoulders. Damian broke his cookie in half and bit off the corner of one wedge. He chewed thoughtfully. “It’s… good. A bit too decadent for my tastes, but good, I suppose.”

“Wha de puck? You ne’er twied one behore?!” Jason asked, his mouth full of chocolate and melted caramel, making the words come out distorted.

Dick laughed. “Slow down, Jaybird. And watch that mouth of yours.”

Jason swallowed hard. “Sorry. You’ve never had one before?” Jason asked, eyes bugging out at Damian.

Damian shrugged, taking another small bite.

“Man, Older Me is an asshole,” Jason said.

“Ja-”

“He’s a fucking asshole bastard of a shithead. Stop telling me to mind my language, Dick! I’m not listening to you! LALALALALA!” He plugged his ears and sang at the top of his lungs.

Dick tried for a disapproving frown, but ended up dissolving into laughter in the end. Jason started laughing too.

“You little brat,” Dick said. “Don’t talk to me like that! You respect your elders, or I will punish you!”

“Old man like you?” Jason teased. “It’ll be a miracle if you manage to catch up to me. With your weak knees and blind eyes? People probably pass you on the street and think, ‘Oh, that poor Dick Grayson. I wonder if he has dentures now. And that heard of gray hair matches his last name too!’”

“Jason!” Dick laughed. “I am not _old_.”

“Uh, yeah, you are,” Jason said. He slid off the bench and hobbled around with an imaginary cane. “Oh! Look at me! I’m Dick Grayson! I’m old and grouchy! My hair is gray and I like criticizing at the younger generation because I’m a dick!”

Dick grabbed Jason by the waist as he hobbled past. Jason screeched and kicked, but Dick hung onto him tightly.

Jason’s arms were trapped by his sides, and he was laughing too hard to actually apply any strength to push Dick away. Finally, he went limp, panting hard.

“Apologize, you mean boy,” Dick said.

“No.”

“Then I’m going to eat all your cookies.” He made a point of snagging another cookie with his teeth.

“No! Dick!” Jason laughed. “Those are for Damian and me! You’ve already eaten three!”

Dick laughed around his cookie. He let go of Jason to grab hold of his cookie properly. Jason slid back into his stool, glaring at Dick, but a small smile crept onto his face anyway. He watched as Dick ate the cookie. His eyes went a little wide at the way Dick’s throat moved as he swallowed, and the way his jaw tightened and relaxed as he chewed.

Then, Dick reached over and swiped his thumb over the corner of Jason’s mouth.

Jason looked up into his eyes in surprise. He caught a glimpse of a crumb on Dick’s thumb. Then, Dick stuck his thumb into his mouth and sucked it away without a second thought.

Jason’s eyes went wide, and he took a sharp breath in. He quickly looked away, his face turning red.

“What?” Dick asked.

“Nothing!” Jason said quickly. “Where did Damian go?” The other teen’s seat was empty. His cup of tea and his cookie had also disappeared.

“Huh, don’t know,” Dick said. “Must’ve snuck out while you were making that god awful impression of me.”

Jason swallowed hard, his face burning hot. “Right.”


	3. Fortress of His Heart

“Hey,” Jason said. He had escaped from Dick the first chance he got, unable to stop the rapid beating of his heart. He slipped into the library, one of the few rooms in the Manor that did not seem to change much. He found Damian sitting in one of the comfy chairs. “Um, mind if I join you?”

Damian looked up over the top of his thick book. “Got bored of Grayson?”

Jason smiled a little and laughed weakly. “Not exactly. Just wanted some peace and quiet.”

Damian shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Jason sat down in the high backed seat facing Damian. “What are you reading?” he asked.

“ _Life of Pi_.”

Jason smirked. “That doesn’t look like _Life of Pi_.” He turned his head to the side and tried to read the spine of the book. “The book’s in Arabic, Damian.”

“So? It doesn’t mean the plot is different.”

Jason blinked at him a couple times before shrugging. “Okay.”

Damian went back to his book.

“I’ve never read _Life of Pi_ ,” Jason said suddenly. “Saw it in the library a few times and I wanted to read it, but never got the chance. Is there an English version in here?”

Damian shrugged. “Probably. Check the section with the English books. I must warn you, there’s not much fiction in there.”

Jason did not move. He continued staring at Damian. “Do you read all your books in Arabic?”

“No,” Damian said, annoyance tinging his voice. “I read in whatever language I feel like reading.”

“How many languages can you read?”

“Six,” Damian said. He sighed heavily and set his book aside. “You want something, Jason?”

Jason shook his head. “No, not really.”

Damian glared at him for a second longer before standing up. “Want to spar?”

“Hm?”

“Spar, fight, train, whatever you want to call it.”

“With you?” Jason asked.

“No, do you want to wrestle with Batcow, Jason, yes, _me_.”

Jason grinned widely. “Really?”

Damian scoffed, not unkindly and started out of the library. “I don’t plan on going easy on you, by the way.”

Jason raced after him. “I don’t need you to,” Jason said. “I’m determined to kick your ass.”

They changed into the proper workout clothing, and Damian led him to the sparring mats.

“Hand-to-hand?” Damian asked.

Jason nodded. They took their places on opposite ends of the mats. Damian gave Jason a short nod. Jason ran towards him, making to punch the left side of Damian’s head, but then feigning right.

Damian blocked his punch, grabbed his wrist and threw him over his back. Jason predicted that and used that force to propel himself up again, and swept his leg out, under Damian.

Damian easily dodged that as well, which surprised Jason a little bit. He had momentarily forgotten that Damian had been trained for way longer than he had.

Jason gritted his teeth a little. But he was raised on the streets. He could handle a little beating up. Damian kicked his foot out, but Jason blocked his foot with an arm and kicked his own foot up towards Damian’s face.

Damian leaned back to avoid Jason’s foot, but with his leg still clutched in Jason’s hand, he slipped. Unfortunately, Jason went tumbling down after him as well because he lost his footing from the swing.

He landed on Damian’s legs. Damian took this chance and had his legs wrapped around Jason’s neck, cutting off his breath.

Damian pulled himself up and grabbed Jason’s hands, pinning them over his head with one hand. Jason strained against him, but could not do anything. Damian was bigger than Jason and stronger.

After another few seconds of struggle, Jason tapped his finger twice against Damian’s hand, and Damian immediately let go and moving off of Jason.

Jason coughed. “Jeez,” he coughed. “You sure take this training business seriously.”

“Of course I do,” Damian said absolutely.

Jason grinned and held his arm out for Damian to pull him up. Damian stared at him for a moment before reaching down and grabbing his hand. He hauled Jason to his feet.

Jason slapped Damian on the back. “Let’s go again.”

Damian blinked after him, a bit stunned. “Okay,” he said slowly. Then, he turned and headed off the mat again.

Just then, a heavy weight knocked him off his feet from the back.

Damian landed on his chest with a surprised _oomph_! Jason laughed triumphantly and pushed Damian’s head into the mat. Damian grunted, then twisted around in a flash, grabbing Jason’s wrist and flipping him over again, his arm twisted behind his back painfully.

“Ow! Jeez, Dami, take a joke!” Jason said with a pained laugh. Damian let him go.

“Not funny, Jason.”

“I thought it was pretty hilarious,” Jason said, getting up.

Damian rolled his eyes. “Are you going to do this properly, or not?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason said, getting up again. He walked to his side of the room and nodded at Damian.

An hour later, Jason was sweating profusely, and Damian had broken out in a sweat as well, but he was not dripping like Jason was.

“How are- How are you still on your feet?” Jason asked. He was sitting on the ground, panting.

Damian gave him a small smile and tossed him a water bottle. “Training. A damn lot of training.”

Jason drank deeply from the bottle. He screwed the cap back on and tossed it away. He got to his feet and wiped at his forehead. “Show me.”

“Sorry?”

“I mean, teach me. I want to learn what you know. Your fighting style is not the same as Batman’s.”

Damian’s eyes narrowed. “No, it’s not,” he admitted. “That’s because I was not originally trained by Father. I was first trained in the League.”

“What League?”

“The League of Assassins. Not really a good group of people, if I’m honest, but I didn’t know that growing up.”

Jason’s eyes widened almost comically. “What? You’re an assassin? Holy shit, that’s cool.”

“Really?” Damian asked. His surprised expression quickly morphed into a smirk. “Well, I’ve never gotten that reaction before.”

“Are you kidding? That’s _sick_! So have you killed people, or what?”

“Yes, yes, I have,” Damian said. “Not particularly proud of it, but again, I didn’t know any better.”

“That’s awesome.”

Damian cocked his head at Jason. “I don’t think that’s really something you want to look up to.”

“No, no, I just meant it’s really cool that you were raised to be some killing machine, but now you’re _Robin_.” He grinned widely. “That’s cool.”

Damian was rendered speechless for a few seconds. “Oh. Thanks, I think.”

“It’s a compliment,” Jason assured. “So, you wanna teach me some of your moves?”

Damian snorted. “I’m not much of a teacher,” Damian said. “If you want to be taught new skills, best talk to Grayson or my father.”

“C’mon, Dami,” Jason said, egging him on. “They’re not as cool as you.”

Damian let out a sharp laugh. “No use kissing my ass, Jason.”

“I’m _not_!” Jason protested. “Seriously, teach me something.”

Damian stared at Jason for a few seconds. “Okay. Ever fought with weapons?”

“Batman doesn’t allow weapons,” Jason said immediately.

“He has a ‘no guns’ rule,” Damian corrected. “I’ve got eight sets of katanas in my room. And Batman uses batarangs. Those are pretty deadly. Dick uses escrimas. Tim has his bo staff.” He shrugged. “I’ll teach you how to master one of those if you want.”

“What does Older Me use?”

Damian hesitated. His jaw tightened, and Jason did not miss it.

Jason had a feeling it was not a good answer. He stashed it away with the slips about hating people and the alcohol. He slapped on a smile immediately. “You use katanas? Teach me that.”

Damian nodded slowly. “Okay. Let me go get the practice ones.” He left and stepped into a different part of the cave, leaving Jason alone.

Jason turned to look up at the second Robin costume in the case, and he frowned. “What the hell did you do with your life, Jason?” he murmured to himself. He sighed heavily and shook his head, wiping at his forehead again. His sweat was starting to cool on his skin, making him feel sticky and a bit gross.

But Damian soon returned with the katanas, the metal dull and unable to actually cut the skin. Jason shook his thoughts from his head and concentrated at the lesson the sixteen-year-old assassin was dishing out.

Another half an hour and several more bruises later, Dick popped into the cave.

“Hey, is your dad back yet, Dami?” Dick called.

“No, I haven’t seen him,” Damian said, removing his katana from where it had been pressed up against Jason’s throat.

Jason sat up and rubbed the spot under his neck.

“Sparring?” Dick asked. “Mind if I join?”

Jason groaned. “I’ve had enough beating up today. You guys have at it. I’ll take a quick break.”

Damian shrugged and collected their practice weapons and tossed them aside. Dick changed quickly, chatting with Damian for the whole time.

Jason did not hear a single word. He tried not to watch the way Dick’s back muscles moved as he pulled on a loose tank top that was a bit too big for him. It hung loosely around his body and when he bent down to touch his toes, Jason could see down the front of his shirt easily.

Jason had never really paid much attention to his hero-worship, maybe a bit of a crush, thing he had with Dick because the other man was never around.

But it had been a day and a half, and Jason was already finding it hard to avoid Dick’s presence. It was both heaven and hell.

“Little Wing?” Dick asked when he noticed Jason staring at him without any expression on his face. “Something wrong?”

Jason snapped out of it quickly. He shook his head. “Nope, nothing.” He blinked, staring at Dick’s tank top. “You like Guns N’ Roses?”

Dick glanced down at his shirt, and he blushed. He scratched the back of his head. “Oh, uh, they’re okay,” he said. “This isn’t my shirt.”

“Oh.” Jason cocked his head to the side, even more confused than before. “Then whose is it? Is it that Tim boy’s?”

Dick laughed a little. “Oh, no, Tim’s more into indie pop and heavy metal.”

“Odd combination,” Jason said with a wrinkle of his nose. “Whose shirt is that then? It’s not _Bruce’s_ is it?”

Dick laughed harder. “No. Just a... friend. They left it here, so I’m borrowing it until then.”

“Oh,” Jason said. “Wait, you can bring friends down to the cave?”

“Of course,” Dick said. “They’re like us, so they’re allowed. Though Bruce doesn’t always approve.”

Jason snorted. “I can imagine. Territorial Bat.”

Dick smiled, the edges of his eyes crinkling, and Jason’s heart skipped a beat. Thankfully, Damian intervened. “Are we chatting or are you going to spar with me, Grayson?”

Dick rolled his eyes and turned to face Damian. He cocked his head to the side and gave Damian a smile.

“You start, Little D.”

Jason sat by and watched the way Dick and Damian moved. It was like a strange dance. It seemed like they could read each other’s moves a split second before the other even moved.

Neither of them really landed a punch, unless the one let the other land one only to take advantage of it.

Jason had never seen a pair move so well together.

When they finished a couple rounds, Jason clapped and whistled. Dick grinned at him and bowed.

“Tt,” Damian scoffed, but he smiled as well, his cheeks rosy and his eyes bright with pride. “I’m going to hit the showers.”

As he walked past, Dick ruffled his hair. “Alright,” Dick said. He moved and sat down next to Jason, who passed him a water bottle.

“You guys are really good,” Jason said. “Much better than I am.”

“Aw, you’ll improve,” Dick said. “You’ll be great someday.”

“Really?” Jason asked, a bit hopefully. “But will I be like you and Damian?”

Dick shrugged. “Damian and I have fought side-by-side for years now. He was Robin to me first.”

“You were Batman?” Jason asked with a touch of awe.

“Oh, yeah. I substituted for Bruce for a while after… an accident,” Dick said. He grimaced. “It wasn’t the best of times, but Damian and I made do.”

“Lucky,” Jason said wryly.

“Who?” Dick asked.

“Both of you,” Jason said. “I wish I could be good enough to be Batman someday. Or at least be good enough to fight by your side.” He stared down at his lap, his hands tucked under his legs so he would not be playing with them nervously.

Dick suddenly put an arm around Jason and pulled him in. “Jason, you’re always good enough for me, got it?”

Jason snorted softly. “You don’t have to try to make me feel better, Dick. I’m tough. Grew up on the streets, remember?”

“I know,” Dick said softly. He pulled Jason in even tighter.

Jason tried to turn his head to see what Dick was getting at, but it was hard when Dick had him pulled close into his chest.

“Do you really think I’m great? Not me, me, but… Older Me. Do you like him?”

Dick was silent for a long time. “Yes,” Dick said. “Older You is great in his own way, and I like him just the way he is.”

“Hm.” If Dick approved, he could not have ended up that bad, right?

~

Dick left right before dinner, apologizing to Alfred, saying he had to go back to his apartment in Blüdhaven to pick up some things and go on patrol.

Before he left, he promised Jason he would be back before tomorrow morning and told Jason not to leave before then.

Jason had snorted and brushed him off playfully, but he turned a little red when Dick ruffled his hair and pulled him into a hug, even pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Dinner was just Damian and him. Bruce was still at the office apparently, but Damian said that the Timothy boy would be back soon.

And halfway through dinner, it was proved true.

“I’m back, Alfred!”

Jason looked up at the sound of the new voice. “Is that-”

“Yeah,” Damian said. “It’s Drake.”

“Tim?”

“Yes, _Tim_.”

A minute later, someone turned into the kitchen. Jason looked at the new arrival, and the new arrival’s eyes immediately landed on Jason.

The man blinked once slowly. “You’re Jason,” he said.

“And you’re Timothy Drake,” Jason said. “We’ve never been introduced before.” He held out his hand.

Tim stared at his hand and frowned. “Who are you?”

“You just said I’m-”

“I meant, are you from another universe? Were you de-aged? A parallel timeline?”

“The past?”

“The past,” Tim said. He sucked in a deep breath. He glanced at Damian. “He came from the past?”

Damian shrugged. “According to Dick.”

“Right, and where is Dick?”

“He left for Blüdhaven half an hour ago,” Jason said. “What, you don’t believe me?”

“No, I really don’t,” Tim said. “But I suppose if the demon brat isn’t adverse to your company, you can’t be that bad.” His eyes narrowed further. “Or maybe you can be. Damian tends to have questionable tastes in friends.”

“If you’re going to start that thing about Goliath again-”

“I’m _not_ ,” Tim said. He pressed his lips together tightly, looking Jason up and down. “When did you show up?” he asked.

“Last night,” Jason said, frowning a bit. He was not really sure what Tim’s problem was. From what Dick and Damian told him, Tim seemed like a rather calm person, if not a bit boring.

“Where?”

“Down by the ports?”

“How?”

“I don’t- I don’t know?” Jason said with a touch of frustration. “Look, Tim, Timothy, whatever you go by, I’m not sure how I got here, okay? There were these weird machines, and I accidentally turned one on.”

Tim frowned at him for a few seconds longer. He glanced around the kitchen again and his eyes landed on the leftover cookies from earlier that day.

“Alfred made you the cookies.”

“He did,” Jason confirmed.

“Huh,” Tim said. Then, he held out his hand. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be so inquisitive, but I have to make sure you’re not here to hurt anyone. But if Alfred trusts you, I trust you.”

Jason took Tim’s hand hesitantly. “Wish I could say the same. But I don’t know that Alfred trusts you.”

Tim laughed. “Then you should probably not shake my hand until I get Alfred’s stamp of approval.”

Jason smiled. Tim had a firm handshake, like a businessman, but with an underlying thrum of power and muscle that is so faint only a well-trained person in similar arts could tell. “I’m sure if Alfred did not trust you, he’d already be politely escorting you out.”

“I suppose he would,” Tim said. “Nice to meet you Jason. I’m Tim.”

“You did not seem very surprised to see me, Tim,” Jason said.

Tim shrugged. “Not that I haven’t seen you before.” He frowned slightly. “In the past, are you Robin yet? Or, oh, shit, have you even been-”

Jason laughed. “Yeah, I’m Robin,” he said. “But I’ve never seen you before.”

Tim let out a breath. “Oh, okay.” He gave Jason a wry smile. “Well, you won’t meet me for a while. Not officially at least. I already know you though.”

Damian snorted. “He’s our back-up detective,” he said. “A regular sleuth, even as a kid.”

“You’re just jealous, Wayne,” Tim said.

“No, I’m not,” Damian said. “I’m just stating facts.”

“Uh-huh. Then, you’re going to tell me that you accidentally deleted all the files I spent all last week organizing,” Tim said sarcastically.

“Actually, I ate your ice-cream.”

Tim went silent. “If it was my French vanilla-”

“It was the French vanilla.”

“Damian, I swear-”

“It was Jason’s idea.”

Jason held his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t know it was your ice cream! We were all hot and sweaty after working out this afternoon, and I said I wanted ice cream, and Damian just pulled this tub of ice cream out of nowhere and we had it with cookies, and-”

Tim relaxed. “It’s fine,” he said. “As long as the demon child didn’t eat all of it.” He threw Damian a venomous look. Damian stuck his tongue out at Tim, but neither of the gestures had heat behind them.

Tim then joined them for dinner, and the conversation drifted around from topic to topic pleasantly. Jason actually found that Tim was pretty witty and he had a keen mind. He and Damian bantered between them quite a bit, some remarks sharper than others, but it general, pretty mellow.

Jason thoroughly enjoyed himself.

Bruce popped in towards the end of dinner to say hello. He asked how Jason’s day was, to which he got an enthusiastic response.

Bruce gave him a soft smile before calling Damian down to head out to patrol.

Jason and Tim followed them down to the cave, but Jason hung back, and he noticed that Tim did not bother suiting up either.

“You’re not going?”

Tim shook his head. “Nah, staying back tonight.”

Jason snorted. “To keep an eye on me? Still not trusting me?”

Tim shrugged. “Maybe a little, but not completely. I think I deserve a night off every once in a while. C’mon, let’s go back up.”

Jason followed Tim upstairs again. Tim led him into the home theater. He pulled up Netflix and scrolled through the millions of movie choices.

“Have a preference?” Tim asked.

Jason glanced over the titles, most of which he had never heard about before. Suddenly, he sat up in his seat.

“What?” Tim asked.

“Is that- Is that Disney?” Jason asked, pointing to the screen.

“What, _Lilo and Stitch_? You’ve never seen it?”

Jason shook his head. “I don’t think it has come out yet. In my time, you know.”

Tim smirked. “Perks of the future, I guess,” he said. He clicked on the movie and let it load in. Tim had always suspected that Jason had a secret weakness for Disney movies, but of course, the older man had never _shown_ it, so Tim glad that this younger Jason was different.

Tim liked this Jason. He was freer and happier. He smiled and laughed at everything. He did not stiffen at every touch or brush people off coldly.

He talked to Tim as an equal and sometimes with admiring respect, not like he was gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe.

After _Lilo and Stitch_ (Jason cried), they watched _Frozen_ (Jason cried again), and _Moana,_ and  _Tangled_ (Jason cried so hard that Tim had to go grab tissues and a trash can), and they finished with _Big Hero 6_ (Jason asked to stop because he could not cry anymore and just dry sobbed). Tim had to admit, it was adorable though. Never in his life had he seen anything close to tears in the older man's eyes, so it was refreshing.

“Hey, you want to build a blanket fort?”

“What?” Jason sniffled, his nose rubbed red and his eyes puffy.

Tim laughed. “A blanket fort. Here, in the theater.”

“With what?” Jason asked.

“Pillows, blankets, anything. C’mon, let’s go dig into the closets where Alfred keep the extra blankets.”

An hour later, they had built a huge blanket fort made of sixteen blankets, two mattresses dragged from the nearest guest bedrooms, and countless pillows.

Just then, there were muffled voices that passed the theater.

“Oh!” Tim said. “Dick and Damian are back. Let’s go ask them to join us.”

Giggling, they ran out into the hallway and chased down the other two.

“What is this nonsense?” Damian hissed. “A blanket fort? What are we, eight year old girls at a sleepover?”

“Oh, c’mon, Little D,” Dick said with a laugh. “It’ll be fun.”

“Hurry up!” Jason urged, pulling Dick down the hall faster. “Alfred will kill us if he finds out what we did with his blankets.”

They closed the door of the theater quietly and Tim and Jason proudly presented their blanket fort.

Damian’s eyes bugged out. “This is ridiculous,” he said. “Where did you drag the mattresses from?”

“Shh, don’t ask questions,” Jason said. “Best part is, it’s big enough for a sleepover like eight year old girls.” He wagged his eyebrows.

Damian huffed. “I am not sleeping in here with a cuddle freak and a man-child. Sorry, Jason.”

“Aw, c’mon, Dami,” Jason said. “Have some fun!”

Damian sighed heavily and glared at him for a full ten seconds. Jason widened his eyes and pouted. Damian rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. “Fine!”

“Yes!” Jason cheered. He grabbed Damian’s arm and dragged him to the entrance of the drooping fort.

The four of them made their way inside, and Jason gave the newcomers an exaggerated tour of their hard work.

But then Dick yawned. “I’m going to sleep now,” he said. “And I highly suggest you all do the same.”

They all grabbed their own blankets and pillows. Dick fell asleep by the entrance, and Jason quickly moved to the other side of the fort, as far away from Dick as possible. He was a little terrified of something happening while he was asleep next to Dick.

Damian grumbled and cocooned himself in his blankets next to Dick instead, and traded a few spiteful sentences with Tim, who ended up between Jason and Damian.

They all fell asleep quickly enough, but Jason stay up, lying on his back and just staring up at the ceiling of their fort for a long time.

He turned over a few times but could not fall asleep. He started getting restless and did not want to bother the others, so he got up as quietly as he could and moved around the other three towards the entrance.

As he started to crawl away, a hand brushed his ankle.

“Where are you goin’, Jay?” Dick murmured sleepily, his blue eyes half-lidded and tired.

“Just the bathroom,” Jason whispered. “Go back to sleep, Dickie.”

Dick let out a small laugh and closer his eyes again. “M’kay,” he said.

Jason waited another second to make sure Dick was actually going back to sleep before he left the fort. He slipped into the hall, but instead of going towards the nearest bathroom, he went into the next room.

He unlatched the door of the balcony and stepped onto the cool marble ground.

Jason shivered slightly, but he still stepped out and leaned against the balcony. He stood there for a long time, just thinking.

It was almost strange how happy he was here.

The past day had literally been the best day of Jason’s life.

He started smiling just thinking about it. If these were the people of his future, Jason loved it. Alfred was as awesome as ever, Damian was really cool, Tim could easily be his best friend, and Dick, god, Dick was still gorgeous, maybe even more so, and he _paid attention to Jason_.

It was unbelievable because Jason could count the times he felt this happy on one hand. One, his mother used to take him to the park after preschool on some days (the days when his dad was drunk even though it was the middle of the fucking day) and they would get chili dogs from his favorite street vendor. He would then eat chili dogs with her and play on the playgrounds all afternoon.

Two, Jason won his first fight for half a loaf of soggy bread. He was twelve at the time, and he had only been on the streets for a week. He was starving and he fought a much bigger boy for the bread. Jason was not unharmed though. He had a black eye, a busted lip, his head throbbed like crazy, and he walked with a limp because he could not really put pressure on his left ankle. But it was the first fight he won fair and square. The exhilaration filled him with wild joy and pride.

Three, the first time Jason went out into Gotham’s streets as Robin. It was definitely one of the best things in his life. Nothing could beat the feeling of knowing he was fighting alongside the _Batman_. Fighting for what is right, for what is just.

And four, now. Jason wrapped his arms around himself, shivering slightly. It all just seemed too good to be true.

Jason was scared that he would fall asleep and when he wakes up, it would all be a dream.

“Jaybird, you’ll catch a cold.” Jason glanced over his shoulder to see Dick leaning against the doorway. Dick yawned loudly. “Come back in.”

Jason gave Dick a small smile and started back inside. “Sorry, just wanted some air,” he said.

Dick smiled and closed the door behind them. He wrapped an arm around Jason’s cold shoulders, pulling him into Dick’s side.

“It’s okay,” Dick said. “But you still need your sleep. Let’s go back.”

Jason nodded and leaned tentatively into Dick’s embrace, glad that Dick did not pull away. Jason lifted his own arm up and put it around Dick’s waist.

Dick just chuckled quietly and together, they slowly made their way back next door.

Jason then found that Dick had moved his pillow and blanket next to Jason’s. He blushed, and he was glad it was dark.


	4. An Arrow to the Heart

At breakfast the next morning, Jason was unable to sit still due to excitement. After a lot of begging, Dick agreed to bring Jason to the Titans tower.

Bruce had been hesitant about showing Jason more things he was not familiar with yet, but Jason promised not to ask any questions to purposely get information. After more pleading, Bruce relented. Jason gave him a hug, which surprised Bruce so badly he jumped in his seat.

That caused Tim to snort coffee up his nose and he had to excuse himself to the bathroom.

Jason shoved food into his mouth faster than he could actually chew and swallow. He got three reminders from Alfred, Bruce, and Dick to slow down and stop inhaling food, otherwise he would be visiting the hospital instead of the Titans tower.

Jason slowed down a little bit, but still ate as fast as he could. Then, he sat there pestering Dick to hurry up and stop picking the green onions from his omelet.

Finally, finally, they were getting ready to go. Jason wore a pair of Tim’s old ripped jeans (it was probably more likely to be Kon’s) with the ankles rolled up several times. A belt was looped through the jeans as well to keep them from falling down every ten seconds.

Jason then went through all of Tim’s shirts, decided he did not like any of them, and stole one of Dick’s instead. It helped that nearly all of Dick’s shirts were two sizes smaller than he actually was.

“Look! It’s perfect,” Jason said, pulling one of Damian’s grey beanies over his head.

Dick snorted, looking at the t-shirt that fell mid-thigh on the small teen. “Sure thing, Jaybird,” he said. “Ready to go?”

“Do you think I need a jacket of some sort? Is it cold in the tower? I get cold easily.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Dick laughed. “You can have my sweatshirt, if you do get cold.”

Jason thought it sounded like Dick was a boyfriend offering his jacket. He smiled and nodded. “Okay! Let’s go.”

He ran towards the door, and Dick’s laughter chased him all the way down the hall, the sound warming Jason to his toes.

But that did not mean Jason was going to pass up the sweatshirt offer.

~

“Woah! It’s _huge_!” Jason gasped. “This is yours?”

“Well, it belongs to all the Titans,” Dick explained patiently. He walked with a hand on Jason’s shoulder.

“But you lead them. So it’s yours right?”

“I guess you can think about it that way, but I don’t really like that idea. I’m kind of more of a team kind of person.”

“Oh,” Jason said. He shrugged. “I can see that. C’mon, let’s go inside!”

Jason pulled Dick through the front doors. He waited patiently as Dick entered the passcode and had his retina scanned. Then, the elevator opened up and they stepped inside. Jason was bouncing on the heels of his feet in excitement.

“Let’s go see who is on duty today, ‘kay?”

Jason nodded enthusiastically. They made their way up to the third floor from the top.

Dick led Jason down the hall and into the control room. “Hey, guys,” he said.

Donna turned around first. “Dick!” she said. “What are you doing here today?”

Dick laughed and put his arm around Jason, who was slowly inching behind him, his eyes wide. “I’m showing my little brother around.”

Roy turned this time. “Another one?” he asked. “Is Damian retiring already?”

Dick shook his head. “Nah, not yet. Say hi, Jay. This is Donna and Roy. Wonder Girl and Arsenal.”

“Did you say… Jay?” Roy asked, his eyebrows rising slowly. He stood up walked over, his mouth turned down in a small frown. Jason did not like the judging look on his face. He moved behind Dick a little more. “As in…”

“It’s a long story,” Dick said. “He’s from the past, so.”

Roy knelt down and studied the boy hiding behind Dick. Then, he smiled and held out his hand. “Hey, Jason,” he said. “You don’t know me, but I’m Roy. We’re best friends in… your future, I guess.”

Jason stared dubiously at Roy. He turned and looked up at Dick. “Is he?” he asked.

Dick ruffled Jason’s hair. “I suppose he is,” he said. “You don’t hate him at least.”

“Oh,” Jason said, frowning a little. Jason has never really _hated_ anyone before. Maybe except his father. But he did not hate anyone else. It felt weird that Dick categorized people by the fact whether or not he hated them. Jason was starting to like his older self less and less.

“Aw, you’re adorable,” Roy said, laughing. “How long have you been here, in the future?”

“Two days,” Jason said.

Roy smirked. “Only two days? Hm.” He stood. “Hey, Baby Jay, want to come to the archery range with me? I was going to go take some shots and I can teach you. Older Jay is a brat and does not believe archery is useful, so he refuses to learn.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “Really?” he asked. “You want me to come with you?”

“Yeah! Of course,” Roy said. “Dickie will cover for me.”

Dick huffed. “It’s my day off, Harper.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Roy said. He pulled Jason out from behind Dick and put his hands on his shoulders. “Please?”

Jason looked up at Dick hopefully.

Dick sighed. “ _Fine_. I’ll cover for an _hour_. That’s it.”

Roy nodded. “Come on, Jaybird. Let’s go!”

Jason gave Dick a quick hug and said, “Thanks, Dickie!” before tearing off after Roy.

Dick watched him go with slightly amused exasperation. He sat down next to Donna and gave her a small smile.

“Your brother is cute as a kid,” she said. “But does Older Jason know?”

Dick winced and shook his head. “We’re- We’re hoping he doesn’t find out,” Dick admitted. “Batman is working on the whole time travelling thing as we speak. Jay isn’t supposed to return from his mission for another week, so- so hopefully we’ll have the issue resolved by then.”

“So you’re sending him home?” Donna asked. “But you don’t want to.”

“I don’t,” Dick admitted with a sad smile. “This Jason, he- he’s different from my Jason. He’s _happy_. And I was part of the reason he… you know, so I hope to whoever the hell is out there that this Jason doesn’t do the same thing. I don’t think I could live with myself if that happened again.”

“So you’re doing it out of guilt,” Donna said.

“No!” Dick said. “Well, partly. But it’s _Jason._ How could I not? I just- I just want him to be happy.”

Donna smiled. “I think you’re doing a good job of it, Dick.”

Dick smiled. “Really?”

She nodded. “He adores you, trust me.”

Dick sighed. “I know he does. That’s why I’m afraid I will end up disappointing him. I don’t want him to be disappointed when he meets his older self, so… he has to go back before Jason returns.”

Donna reached over and rubbed Dick’s back. “I’m sorry, Dick.”

~

“Hey, baby Jay!” Roy said, running back to where he left Jason, right outside the control room with two bows in his hands. “Ready?”

Jason leaned against the wall, arms crossed, a small frown on his face. “Yeah,” he said.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Roy asked.

Jason shook his head and smiled. “Nothing,” he said.

“You sure?” Roy asked. “You can tell me, if you want.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Roy. Let’s go.”

Roy gave him a dubious look, but shrugged and led the way.


	5. Chilidogs

On the car ride back in the late afternoon, Jason does not say anything. He just leaned against the window and stared at the grey buildings that fly past.

“You okay, Jaybird?” Dick asked, glancing over.

“Yeah, fine,” Jason said. “Just tired, I guess.”

“I told you to go to sleep last night. Your fault you didn’t listen.”

“Couldn’t fall asleep,” Jason said. “Time travel jet-lag or something.”

Dick laughed and let it go. “So, how did your archery lesson with Roy go?”

“It went fine,” Jason said. “His bows are hard to control though. The strings were too thick for me to pull all the way.” He held up his fingers, showing how half of them were bandaged.

“Jason!” Dick gasped. He swerved in the lane, and someone honked at him.

“It’s fine!” Jason said. “They’re just a bit bruised. But Roy was worried you’d make a huge fuss out of some bruises so he bandaged them up anyway.”

Dick pursed his lips. “Let me see when we get back, okay?”

“They’re _fine_ ,” Jason snapped.

A thick silence filled the car.

“Sorry,” Jason muttered after a few seconds. “Didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s okay. Sorry for pressing.”

The rest of the car ride was silent. When they finally pull up to the manor, Jason got out without another word. He brushed past Bruce who had been waiting in the doorway to greet them.

Dick got out of the car and leaned against it. The sun painted the sky a glorious orange and purple. It was a sunset Dick knew Older Jason would approve of.

He smiled slightly at that thought.

“Did something happen with Jason?” Bruce asked. He approached with his hands shoved in the pockets of his slacks, his stance relaxed. He was not mad.

“I don’t know,” Dick admitted. “He was fine earlier today. Unless something happened while he was with Roy, I have no idea. I was going to go give Roy a call tonight.”

Bruce nodded. He was silent for a while, leaning against the other side of the car. The two of them watched the sun slowly crawl deeper and deeper under the horizon until it was just a tiny red glow over the dark trees.

“How far have you gotten with sending him back?” Dick asked. A lump grew in his throat, and he had a hard time swallowing it back.

“It’s… coming along,” Bruce said.

“Have you been working on it?” Dick asked.

“I have. I just haven’t put it as first priority.”

Dick snorted. “So you _haven’t_ been working on it.”

“I have been doing research, Dick. There have been no attempts to recreate the machine that brought Jason here in the first place, but… I’ll get there.”

Dick laughed. “You don’t want him to leave.”

“I think he should go back to his own time.”

“But you don’t want him to.”

Bruce went silent again. Then, he let out a small sigh. “No, I don’t.” With that, he pushed off the car and slowly walked back into the Manor.

Dick watched him go. Then, he pulled out his phone and called Roy. Maybe he knew something about Jason's weird mood.

~

Jason's mood had miraculously improved by dinner.

“No! Pineapple does not belong on pizza, and you know it, Timothy! Who the hell puts a tropical fruit onto something that is salty and savory?” Jason argued. He scooped a huge mouthful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

“Well, kebabs are supposed to be salty and savory too,” Tim said calmly. “People put pineapples on those too.”

“And I bet they’re the same people who put pineapples on pizza,” Jason said. He took a vicious bite out of his chicken leg.

Tim just rolled his eyes. “Well you’ve clearly never tasted _good_ pineapple on pizza, not that canned crap from the pizza shop that gets you your sad excuse for pizza in five minutes flat.”

“You sound like a spoiled rich kid, Tim.”

“I _am_ a spoiled rich kid,” Tim grinned. “And so are you.”

Jason opened his mouth to object, but then closed it. He started cracking up, and so did Tim. Damian gave them exasperated looks.

“You won’t be laughing when Alfred’s chili lime sauce starts burning its way up your nose,” Damian said, cutting into his own chicken with a fork and a knife like a _civilized_ spoiled rich kid.

“So uptight!” Jason laughed. “Loosen up, Dami, or you’ll end up like your father.”

Bruce frowned at Jason.

“No offense, old man,” Jason said. “You’re no fun sometimes.” He paused. “But I guess no spoiled rich kids have fun dads.” He shrugged and smiled. “Well, you’re much better than my _other_ deadbeat dad, if that’s any consolation.” Jason shivered minutely. He tried to ignore the heavy silence that suddenly settled over the table. He took another bite of his chicken. “So, what are your plans for patrol tonight?”

Before Bruce could answer, Tim gasped. “Can Jason join us? Please?” he asked.

“I don’t-”

“He should come with us,” Damian agreed. “It will be fun.”

“Like an ass-kicking party!” Jason whooped.

Damian snorted. “Sure. An ass-kicking party.”

Bruce slowly picked up his napkin and wiped the corners of his mouth, even though there was nothing there to begin with.

“You think Jason should come with us?” He asked, turning to Dick.

Dick’s eyes widened. “You’re asking me?”

Bruce nodded.

Dick looked over at Jason, whose wide and hopeful eyes promised happiness and joy. Dick could not deny him that. He nodded. “Why not? He’s qualified.”

“Yes!” Jason jumped up out of his chair, knocking the entire thing backwards. The dining table shook, and silverware clattered off plates.

Tim jerked at the sudden noise and display of excitement. His hand hit his spoon, which had been lodged deep into the heap of mashed potatoes he had not been planning to eat. The spoon flipped a huge glob of white mush into Damian’s hair. It dripped down off his head and into his lap slowly.

“Master Jason!” Alfred snapped.

Jason quickly right his chair again and sat in it. He picked up his knife and fork and started cutting into his chicken. “Sorry, Alfred,” he whispered.

Bruce picked up his wineglass and took a slow sip to hide his grin.

~

Alfred made quick work of adjusting one of Damian’s old Robin uniforms for Jason. Jason stood in front of a mirror, admiring himself while the others got dressed.

“These are _so_ comfortable,” he said, rubbing his hands up and down the leggings. “Are you sure they’re protective at all?”

“They are protective,” Alfred confirmed. “As long as it is not a direct stab or a bullet, the cloth should hold.”

“Wicked,” Jason grinned. He spun in a circle, admiring the cape and the boots. Then, he climbed up onto the computer chair and announced, “I am never going back to the atrocious panties and bare legs again!”

Tim and Dick cheered. Damian smirked, and Bruce pulled the cowl over his head before turning around.

Jason walked up to Damian and stood next to him, looking him up and down. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Boy Wonder,” he said in a dramatic evil accent. “Little thief who stole my mantle?”

Jason did not miss the way Tim stiffened out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over quickly, glad that the domino mask covered the way his eyes were moving. Dick reached out and gave Tim’s shoulder a squeeze.

But Damian cackled dramatically, throwing his head back. “Come get it back then, little brat,” he growled.

Jason also did not miss the way Dick’s eyes bugged out at Damian’s reaction, probably because reserved, stick-up-his-ass Damian was not the type to _cackle_ or call someone a “little brat”. Except maybe a baby.

Jason let out a battle cry and charged after Damian. They ran around the cave, occasionally knocking things over. Finally, as Jason darted past Dick, Dick reached out and caught him around the waist.

“Okay, okay, enough of that,” he laughed. “Time to head out.”

“You’re no fun either, Dickiebird!” Jason protested. He squirmed, but Dick could not let go of him. “Let me down!”

“Nuh-uh, you’ll just go running off again. You’re coming with me tonight.”

Jason stopped trying to twist out of Dick’s arms. “As in, _with you_ with you? Like, not just for the ride?”

“Yes, Jay,” Dick said fondly. “Now let’s go.”

Dick put Jason on the front of his bike and sat down behind him. He smiled as Jason ran his hands over the handles and the controls.

“Can I drive?” he asked.

Dick laughed. “No.”

~

While the night started out great, it certainly went downhill quickly. Robin 1 and Batman were on the east end of Gotham, while Nightwing and Robin 2 were down by the south end. Red Robin took care of the downtown area and the abandoned docks.

But somehow, Robin 1 and Red Robin got into an argument over the comms. It started out with jabbing remarks, but it quickly escalated into a full-blown shouting match. Batman and Robin 1, though in the same area, where not right by each other, and Batman had his comms turned off. So Nightwing was the one to try to break them up.

It distracted Nightwing quite a bit to try to prevent Robin 1 from hunting Red Robin down and literally knocking his face in, and making sure Robin 2 did not get into any trouble.

And Jason noticed that quickly. So while Dick did his best trying to talk to them, he sneaked away and switched his comms off as well.

Jason headed to the park near his childhood home. He felt a curl of disgust when he saw the house he used to live in, but no one he knew lived there now. Jason moved past that quickly. He sat down on the roof of the building across the street from the park and watched the sad lamp post struggling to keep its light on.

The grass in the park was nearly all gone, only small patches remained that were more yellow than green. The trees looked weak and weary. The playground was no longer bright and new. It’s colors were dulled and a few places rusted over.

Jason stared at the spot where his favorite vendor used to put his cart every single day. He stared at the bench he and his mother used to sit at. He remembered her strange smile as she watched him eat, never eating herself. And every few bites, she would reached over with the napkin and wipe Jason’s mouth saying, _Slow down,_ chiquito _. There’s no need to rush. You’ve got all the time in the world._

“Thought I might find you here.” Jason looked up to see Nightwing slowly lower himself down beside him.

“You- You did?” Jason asked. “How?”

Dick laughed. “It’s not common knowledge this was an important place for you, but… I’m special.”

Jason nodded slowly.

“He’s not here anymore, you know, the vendor? Opened his own restaurant two streets down four years back.”

“He did?” Jason asked. “How do you know about the vendor?”

Dick laughed again. He reached over and ruffled Jason’s hair. “I told you, I’m special, Robin.”

Jason blushed. “You don’t- You don’t find it weird calling me Robin?”

“No, of course not,” Dick said. He smiled widely. “You’ve always been my little Robin first,” he said.

“You didn’t really like that I took your mantle though.”

“No, not at first,” Dick admitted. “But I soon came to realize that you needed it more than I did. And I found my own way, and look! I’m doing great, aren’t I?”

Jason laughed weakly. “Yeah, you are.”

Dick stood up and tugged on Jason’s arm. “C’mon. We’re going to go get chilidogs.”

“Huh?” Jason quickly scrambled to his feet.

“I said the vendor opened his own shop, didn’t I? We’d better hurry though, he closes at ten.”

Twenty minutes later, Jason found himself sitting next to Dick top of another building, a white paper bag between them. They each had a chilidog in their hands, piled high with steaming toppings.

“Do you do this with everyone?” Jason asked, licking at his lips, making sure to get every piece.

“What, the eating thing?”

Jason nodded.

“Yeah, I do,” Dick said. “But everyone has their own special thing. I’ve never gotten chilidogs with anyone else, I promise.”

“I’m not jealous or anything,” Jason said. “Just curious.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Jason set his chilidog back into its little boat. “I’m starting to wonder if I didn’t come from the past, but from an alternate universe. I mean, this- this place is so different from my Gotham. The people are so different, it’s- it’s hard to imagine there is only a ten year difference.”

“Oh, Little Wing,” Dick said. He immediately pulled Jason into a hug. He held Jason there for a long time. Then, Jason felt something wet land in his hair.

“Are you- Are you _crying?_ ” he choked out.

Dick sniffed loudly. “Sorry, I was just…” he took a deep breath. “I just wish… I could go back in time and I could change how I acted towards you. At that time, I thought- I thought the greatest problems in the world at the moment were my issues with B. I thought that my own anger and frustration at Batman was first priority. I was angry and spiteful.” Dick went silent for the longest time. Jason thought he was done.

“It’s okay,” Jason said. “You’re not like that now. I was angry and spiteful for a long time before Batman found me too.”

Dick winced silently. “No, Little Wing, you don’t understand. I thought I had all the time in the world to get to know you. I thought you could wait, and I would get to you later.”

Dick’s words sank in. “Did you not?” Jason asked softly.

Dick did not respond. He just stood there, holding Jason for a very long time. Then, he pulled away and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Robin,” he said. With that, he walked away and leapt off into the night.


	6. These Electric Bonds

Jason made his way back to the Manor by himself. When he got back into the cave, he found it in chaos.

There was a shouting match between Dick, who was back in his normal clothes and Bruce, who had only pulled the cowl off.

Tim and Damian were still exchanging frigid glares are they went around doing their own thing. None of them acknowledged Jason.

Jason just sighed silently and got changed. He folded up the Robin uniform and placed it onto a table. Then, he started making his way back upstairs.

“Jason!”

Jason turned around slowly. “Yeees?”

“Where were you?” Bruce sounded furious.

“Out on patrol, like everyone else,” Jason said, frowning.

“You were supposed to be sticking with Nightwing.”

“He _left_ me,” Jason said, pointing to Dick, who sat with his arms crossed and glaring so hard he might burn a hole into the wall of the cave.

“Then you come find _me_ ,” Bruce said in a harsh voice. “You don’t stay out _past_ the curfew either!”

Jason’s eyebrows drew together. “Well, no one _told_ me about this stupid curfew in the first place! I didn’t have a curfew before, so I don’t see why I need one now!”

Bruce gritted his teeth. Then, he turned away. “Just go to bed, Jason.”

Jason scoffed and stormed out of the cave. He went to the room he was staying in, and he slammed the door shut as loudly as he could. He flopped backwards onto the bed. Suddenly, his anger flared.

 _He_ did not abandon his partner. _He_ did not forget to clarify the rules. _He_ was not squabbling over the comms. So why did _he_ get yelled at too?

He sat up and grabbed the nearest thing (a pillow) and threw it at the door. It fell to the ground harmlessly and without more than a soft _thump_. It only made him angrier.

Jason reached over and grabbed the lamp from the bedside table and slammed it into the ground. It broke with a loud _crash_ , spraying stained glass and lightbulb shards all across the expensive rug and the wooden floor.

He felt much better after that. Jason pulled his legs in, and hugged it to his chest, feeling the erratic pounding of his heart.

It had been a long time since Jason got angry and lost control like that. Since he became Robin and gained other means of releasing his negative energy, Jason did not act so destructively anymore.

But for some reason, that day’s events really riled him up.

Maybe it was just a bad day, but Jason had had too many bad days in his life to just brush it off. First, he overheard Dick admitting that he was only paying attention to Jason because he felt guilty.

It had honestly crushed Jason to hear that, but he tried to pretend it did not bother him. He just let it simmer and boil within him all day.

Then, on patrol, Dick practically blurted out to Jason’s face that he felt guilty for what he did, or did not do, rather. But this time, Jason was less angry at Dick, and more angry at himself.

Dick had been crying. Sweet, smiling, happy-go-lucky Dick _crying_ because of the guilt he carried for ten years about never paying attention to Jason when he first started out as Robin. And Jason started thinking it was partially his fault. _He_ could also put some effort into trying to get through to Dick, extend the olive branch first. Maybe then, Dick would not end up for weighed down by… whatever event that ended up changing Jason as a person.

On top of that, Jason found out this future family also had its problems. Dick and Bruce still argued. The two new boys (well, Tim was not a boy anymore, but Jason was not sure he considered him a man either. The man-child, he supposed) also warred like two raging fires.

Not to mention how they always tiptoe around the subject of Jason’s future. Jason was starting to doubt that it was because it could change the time space continuum crap, but more because it is a taboo subject they just never talk about.

Which also fueled Jason’s growing disgust at his older self.

There was a knock on his door.

“Fuck off!” Jason yelled angrily, throwing a book at the door.

The door cracked open anyway. Jason was about to shout some more curses, but found Damian standing on the other side.

Damian stepped inside, carrying a tray of drinks in his hands. He did not even glance at the broken glass by Jason’s bed, instead going around it and setting the tray down on the desk. Jason watched sullenly as Damian carried over two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

He handed on to Jason silently.

Jason glared at it for a full ten seconds before uncurling and taking the mug. Damian sat down on the bed.

They sat in silence for a while, just sipping their drinks.

Then, Damian said, “Want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly,” Jason said spitefully.

Damian shrugged. “It’ll make you feel better. I learned that the hard way.”

Jason pressed his lips together tightly in a sign that he was _not_ going to talk about it.

“I’m assuming something happened with Grayson?” Damian asked lightly. When Jason just glared harder at the covers of his bed, Damian hummed. “He’s been very stressed by your arrival. So has Father. And I think Drake is too.”

“But not you?”

Damian shrugged. “I’m undecided,” he said. He took a long sip of his drink and licked the foam away from his lips. “I never met you at this age,” Damian said. “When you were Robin, I was an angry six year old who toddled around behind his grandfather listening and believing false promises of greatness.”

Jason continued glaring at his sheets. The mug was starting to burn his hands.

“You know, Jason, I’m not very good at this ‘comforting people’ thing. Grayson is usually the one to do this job. But I thought I’d take the initiative this time. You know why?”

Jason pretended he did not care, but Damian had caught his attention. So he begrudgingly shook his head.

“Because, someday, in your future, you’ll meet a bratty ten year old assassin who thinks he’s greater than everyone else because he has his Father’s blood running in his veins. He looks down on everyone, especially you. Then, you’re going to go and knock that brat down a few pegs with these words: ‘Listen here, fucking pipsqueak, you think we’re so different? Well news flash, bratling. We’re not.’” Damian snorted softly. “Then, you get a kick in the groin, but that’s another story.”

“I said that to you?” Jason asked, a little bit horrified.

His face must have shown it because Damian laughed. “At the time, it only made me hate you more but then… stuff happened. You got along famously with Grayson. Drake grew to have a new respect for you, and I believe you became fond of him too. And I was waiting for you to apologize to me, but you never did. Because you were not sorry for what you said, and somewhere along the line, I realized that you were right.”

Jason picked at a loose strand on the covers, a small frown on his face.

“Jason, I like to believe that our futures are not dictated by fate or by circumstance, but by choice. Some may say it’s a little bit of both choice and circumstance, but I don’t think so. Our circumstances bring us to where we are, and they drop us the and leave us confused as to what to do now. From then on, it’s all yourself. You can either choose to do nothing and be lost forever, or make the conscience choice to _try_ and find yourself again. And you may not believe me, but that is how I see it, based on my own personal experiences.”

Damian finished off the last of his hot chocolate and stared at Jason expectantly.

Jason said nothing for a while. Then, he cracked a small smile. “That was really deep for a child assassin, you know.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Is that all you took from that?”

Jason shrugged helplessly. “At the moment. But who knows, maybe someday, your words will just click. And then I’ll make sure to return the favor, pipsqueak.”

Damian gave him a halfhearted glare. “You’re unbelievable, Todd.”

“Hey, if it’s any consolation,” Jason said. “I do feel better. I’m not itching to dump this hot chocolate into your hair anymore.”

“Jeez, thanks,” Damian said. He scooted off of the bed and grabbed the tray. “Happy I’m no longer a threat, you thoughtless jerk.” He made his way to the door.

Jason laughed. “Love you too, Dami!”

Damian froze, halfway out the door. He turned and looked back at Jason .

Jason just grinned and shrugged. “What?”

Damian rolled his eyes, and kicked the pillow back at Jason. It hit him in the face. “Drink your chocolate, Todd.”

Staring at the closed door and sipping on his now warm chocolate, Jason gleefully took note that Damian sounded kind of fond.

Not five minutes after Jason finished his hot chocolate, there is another knock on the door. The sound was soft and tentative. It was probably Tim.

“Yes?” Jason asked with a sigh.

“Can I come in?”

Jason was momentarily shocked when he heard Bruce’s voice instead.

“I guess,” Jason said gruffly. The door opened, and Bruce stepped in. He had taken a shower, and his hair was still wet and messy. He wore grey sweatpants and a white button-up, though the top three buttons were undone.

Jason almost snorted at the ridiculous sight.

Bruce’s eyes swept across the remains of the lamp on the ground.

“Want me to call Alfred to get that cleaned up?” he asked softly.

Jason just let his shoulders rise and drop. Bruce said nothing else. He walked around the bed, and Jason saw him glance between the spot on the bed and the chair by the desk. Bruce then moved to sit by Jason.

Jason refused to speak first.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier,” Bruce finally said. “I misdirected my anger.”

“Okay.”

Bruce sighed. “Don’t be difficult, Jason.”

“I’m not. You’re difficult.”

Bruce was silent for a few seconds. Then, he let out a breath that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. “I am,” he said. “I know I am. And I’m not always aware that I’m being difficult. But I’m trying not to be right now.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, c’mon. I’m trying here, Jason. Look at me.”

Jason finally turned his head and directed his glare at Bruce. “You just trying to alleviate your guilt. Like Dick is.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You feel bad for whatever happened to Older Me. And you’re trying to make up for it. I know already. Don’t bother apologizing. I don’t care.”

“Who told you that?” Bruce asked.

Jason snorted. “It’s _obvious_. I’m not stupid, Bruce.”

“I know you’re not, Jason,” Bruce said. “And you’re right, I do feel… guilty, but I’m not trying to _redeem_ myself for what happened.”

“How would I know that?” Jason asked.

“Because nothing will ever make up for it,” Bruce said simply. “I’m trying right now because I want to be the best father figure I can give my son. I know I’ve done a shit job before, but I’ve learned from my mistakes, and I want to be better.”

Jason could not believe the words he was hearing from Bruce’s mouth. His eyes widened a bit. “You’re- You’re serious,” he said.

Bruce nodded. “Of course I am. Jason, despite what you might think of me, I _am_ human. I do have emotions and a conscience. While I do try to hide it most of the time, I am aware of what I’m doing right or wrong.”

Jason nodded slowly. “Okay,” he said. His protective curl relaxed a bit.

“Okay,” Bruce said with a sigh. “We’re good then?”

Jason nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“Okay,” Bruce said. He sat there for another second before opening his arms. “Give me a hug.”

“Why?” Jason asked suspiciously. Batman does not ask for hugs.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Because I've been told it makes you feel better. Now don’t make me feel stupid just sitting here.”

Jason laughed before crawling forward and diving into Bruce’s arms. Jason decided then that Bruce gave good hugs. The other few times he had hugged the man spontaneously, Bruce had stiffened or been too surprised to do much more than pat his back a few times.

But wrapped up completely in his arms, it was a completely different feeling. It was different from Dick’s hugs, which made Jason’s heart race and his blood travel in crazy directions. Bruce’s hug made Jason feel warm and… _happy_ , dare he say.

Bruce smelled faintly of leather and something smoky. It tickled Jason’s nose, but it was nice.

Jason hugged Bruce a bit tighter for a few seconds, then pulled away.

“You know, old man,” he said, his voice much lighter than before. “You should give Damian a few of your hugs. Tim, too. And I guess Dick would be pretty happy with a few hugs as well.”

Bruce gave Jason an amused raised eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

Jason shrugged. “I don’t know. Hugs do make people feel better. And think it’ll just mean more coming from you, is all.”

Bruce laughed and stood up. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He walked to the door, picking up the book and smoothing out the creased pages. He set it onto the chair by the door, and tapped the cover. “It’s a good book,” he said. “Enjoying it?”

Jason grinned. “Yeah.”

“Remind me to show you the movie sometime,” Bruce said. He opened the door and nodded at the mess on the ground again. “I’ll ask Alfred to clean that up.”

Jason went a bit red. “Uh, yeah, thanks, B. Sorry.”

Bruce gave him a small smile, then walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

~

Dick did not come talk to Jason until the next day, where he cornered Jason in the library.

“Hey, Little D,” Dick said. “Mind if I talk to Jason alone for a minute?”

Damian looked up from his book, a French novel. “Why?”

“I want to apologize to him,” Dick said.

Damian scowled for a moment before dragging himself up. “Fine.” He set his book down onto his seat and left the library, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Now that they were alone, Jason did not look up from _Life of Pi_ , not even when Dick sat down next to him.

“Jaybird, close the book and talk to me, please,” Dick said. “I know you’re mad at me, and I’m sorry about last night.”

“I’m not… mad,” Jason said begrudgingly. “Not anymore, at least.”

“Really?” Dick asked.

Jason nodded. “Yeah. I forgive you.”

Dick let out a breath. “Okay, good,” he said. Then, he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled something out. He held it out to Jason, and Jason took it.

It was a keychain. A Nightwing keychain, specifically. The little doll at the end of the chain looked nothing like Dick, but it was cute. The little doll was smiling widely, an escrima in each hand. And there was extra cotton stuffed into the ass area of the doll.

“What’s this?” Jason asked, amused.

“An apology gift,” Dick said. “I, uh, a fan once gave me a whole collection of little Nightwing keychains she made. I thought you’d like this one.”

“Thanks,” Jason said. He gave Dick a smile. “I like it.”

Dick beamed. “Sorry I ditched you last night. I’ve never been really good at dates of any kind,” he laughed sheepishly.

“Dates,” Jason repeated. “Right.” His throat went dry and his face went red suddenly.

Dick laughed again. “Aw, I didn’t mean it like _that_ , Jaybird! You’re still young, and should experiment on your own first.”

Jason went even redder. “I wasn’t- Stop fluffing your own ego, Dick. Not everyone likes you like that!” he said defensively.

Dick threw an arm around Jason and pull him into a side hug. “It’s okay,” he said. “I’m not going to tease you for a crush, Little Wing. And I _know_ because you told me. Well, Older You told me.”

“I don’t-” Jason let out a strangled noise. His embarrassment flared again.

“Seriously, Jay, don’t be ashamed. I know I’m handsome,” Dick said, flipping his hair dramatically. “But I’m what, thirteen years older than you, technically? Not to mention, I’m taken.”

“You- You _are_?” Jason asked, surprised. Then, he felt stupid. Of course Dick was. It was _Dick_. He should be surprised that he was _not_. “By who?” he asked.

Dick winked. “Someone special. You don’t know him.”

“H-Him…” Jason choked out, nearly silently.

“Hm?”

“Nothing,” Jason said quickly, clearing his throat. He pushed Dick’s arm off his shoulder, still horribly embarrassed. “Are you done? I want to finish my book.”

Dick laughed and stood up. He stretched, shirt riding up right in front of Jason’s face. Jason’s eyes went wide when he saw the tan skin, and was that a _tattoo_ peeking out from the top of the waistband of Dick’s pants? Jason swallowed hard and looked away.

Dick ruffled Jason’s hair. “See ya, Jay!”

He left, and Jason continued sitting there stiffly. Damian came in later, frowning suspiciously.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Nothing!” Jason squeaked.

Damian did not look convinced, but he did not ask. But Jason caught him sneaking glances at Jason quite often after that.

Jason squeezed his keychain and stared at his book.

~

That night, after patrol, Jason was sitting out on this balcony in his pajamas. The night was cold, and Jason was shivering a bit, but he was not tired, and he wanted some peace and quiet. Jason toyed with the little keychain in his hand.

He smiled, unable to help himself. Even though Dick admitted that he had someone else, and it kind of hurt, Jason had not expected much. After all, he was a tiny, scrawny boy with anger issues. Dick deserved much more than that.

Jason was just happy that Dick found someone that made him happy.

Just then, he heard a whispered, “ _Jason_?”

Jason looked up, frowning. He heard rustling, and he nearly snapped his head at how fast he turned in that direction.

It was _Dick_. He had a blue bathrobe wrapped around him, and he was walking away from where Jason was sitting on his balcony. But Jason swore, he heard Dick call his name.

Jason stood up quietly, leaning on the balcony to get a better vantage point to what Dick was doing.

There was more rustling, and Dick’s pace picked up.

“Jay!” he said. He ran forward, his arms spread wide. Then, someone stepped out of the shadows of the old apple tree and swept Dick into their arms, picking Dick off all the ground completely.

Jason could heard Dick’s quiet laugh as he was put back onto the ground. Dick said something into the neck of the person, and Jason did not hear it.

The person pulled the ridiculously bright red helmet off their head and shook out their black hair. As Jason watched, Dick cupped the man’s cheek and pulled him in into a kiss.


	7. Bumps and Bruises

Jason stood there in shock, watching, and unable to look away. This was Dick’s special someone? Someone with the same name as him… someone who wears a red helmet… someone who had been away on a mission… someone Jason had grown to dislike.

“You’re back early,” Dick said breathlessly.

Older Jason frowner. “I know,” he said, his voice still kept low. “Mission… didn’t pan out the way I expected. It’s up to someone else now.”

Dick ran a hand up and down Older Jason’s arm. Older Jason wore a worn leather jacket that looked like it had been through a lot. “Oh, I’m sorry, Jay,” Dick said softly. “You want to come inside? You’re probably exhausted.”

Older Jason shook his head. “No, thanks,” he said. “Don’t want B to know I’m back yet.”

Dick pursed his lips. “You’ll probably only manage to keep that from him for a day, maybe two, you know.”

Older Jason flashed a smile. “That means a day or two of peace and quiet where I have you all to myself.” He leaned down and kissed Dick again. Dick moaned quietly and pressed himself up again Older Jason.

“I missed you,” Dick said when they parted. They were just hugging now. Baby Jason noted that Dick was actually quite a few inches shorter than Older Jason, so they tucked together rather perfectly. Baby Jason did not like it at all.

“Missed you t-” Older Jason started to say, but stopped. Then, his eyes met Baby Jason’s. Immediately, his lips curled into a sneer. He pushed Dick away. “Who the hell is that?” he snarled.

Dick looked up confused. He saw Baby Jason standing on the balcony, frowning down at them.

“Jason!” Dick hissed. “What are you doing outside? You’ll freeze and-”

“ _That’s_ your boyfriend?” Baby Jason asked, his voice thick with contempt. “Thought you knew better, Dickie.”

“Hey, watch it, you little punk,” Older Jason snapped. “Who the hell is he Dick?”

“Well, it’s you.”

“Yeah, I can see that it’s _me_ , Dickhead, but why is he here? Should I kill him?” Older Jason had a gun cocked and pointed at Baby Jason in a blink of an eye.

Baby Jason did not even flinch. Everything just clicked into place. Suddenly, his anger and frustration at his future self went beyond dislike. He _hated_ Older Jason.

“No!” Dick cried. He grabbed Older Jason’s arm and pulled it down. “What do you think you’re doing?! That’s you! You kill him, and there _is_ no more you!”

Older Jason glared up at Baby Jason for another few seconds. “He’s from the past,” he concluded. “What is he doing here?”

Dick sighed. He pulled his robe around himself tighter. “It was an accident, apparently.”

“Apparently?” Older Jason snorted. “Stupid kid like him can’t do anything right.”

“Jason!” Dick said. “He’s ten years younger than you are now. He hasn’t had the… _experiences_. Stop picking on him, okay? He’s still _you_.”

Older Jason snorted. “Dick, you know better than anyone that I _hate_ my younger self. I was stupid, naïve, and way too fucking happy.”

“Jay…”

“Whatever,” Older Jason said. “Just get rid of him.” He sent Baby Jason another glower. “And I’ll be staying at the Manor until he is gone for good.”

With that, Older Jason stormed inside. Dick huffed, looking ridiculous in his robe. He looked up at Baby Jason. “Jay…”

“Don’t, Dick,” Baby Jason said. “Just leave me alone.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick said anyway. “I’ll go talk to him. He’s just frustrated, okay?”

“Well, I hope he is,” Baby Jason growled. “I hate him.”

~

Baby Jason snuck down to the kitchen as quietly as possible the next morning. He had hoped that wherever Older Jason was staying, he would sleep in until noon or something.

But of course if he woke up at the ass crack of dawn, he should have known that Older Jason would do the same.

Baby Jason found Older Jason drinking coffee, black, sitting at the kitchen island, and a half finished bottle of scotch beside him.

Older Jason frowned immediately when he saw Baby Jason enter. Baby Jason froze, unsure of whether or not he should proceed. He decided that he could deal with his older self. He straightened and walked into the kitchen.

He grabbed a cup and poured himself some orange juice, specifically bought for him.

Older Jason just scoffed.

“Have something to say?” Baby Jason asked coolly.

“Yeah, but none of them are nice, so I’m not going to say it.”

Baby Jason grabbed his glass of juice and made his way to the kitchen island. When Older Jason did nothing more than glare at him, Baby Jason sat.

Baby Jason glared at the bottle of scotch. “You drink,” he stated.

“What’s that to you?” Older Jason asked, his scowl deepening.

Baby Jason just frowned a bit harder. “Why?” he asked, his voice tight.

Older Jason snorted. “Why the fuck not? It helps with forgetting, it makes me look cool, and it annoys you.”

Baby Jason pressed his lips together tightly. He wanted to yell at his older self. He wanted to scream that alcohol was the reason his mother had bruises all over her skin, the reason she left when he was in third grade, and the reason he ended up on the streets after his shitty father died from alcohol poisoning. Instead, he just shook his head in disgust.

“What the hell happened to you?” he asked instead.

Older Jason laughed bitterly. “Life, baby me. And other things I’m not supposed to tell you. Or else Dick will get mad at me.”

“I never want to be like you,” Baby Jason said firmly.

Older Jason sneered at him. “Yeah, well, good luck with that.”

Baby Jason stood up angrily. “I’m _not_ going to be like you! You drink, you use guns, you’re horrible to Tim and Damian and Bruce, and- and I just _hate_ the kind of person you are! You probably treat Dick like shit too!”

Older Jason rolled his eyes, but Baby Jason saw the flash of anger in them. “Do I need your validation?”

Baby Jason gritted is teeth together so hard he thought there might be sparks flying. His hands clenched into fists. He flew forward, anger pulsing, ready to punch Older Jason wherever he could reach.

But he never got a chance. Older Jason smacked him across the face so hard that he went flying backwards, crashing into the cabinets.

Baby Jason cried out as his head hit the counter and he collapsed onto the ground.

“Don’t you dare raise your hand at me, boy,” Older Jason snarled. “You stay the fuck out of my business, and you stay the fuck away from me.”

With those words, he stormed out.

Baby Jason groaned quietly, reaching up to touch the back of his head. He could already feel the large bump growing there. He stood, gripping the counter tightly. His back stung as well, like someone had smacked a large board into it.

Sighing, Baby Jason limped his way back upstairs to his room, glad he did not encounter anyone else on the way.

~

Baby Jason stayed in his room all morning. Alfred brought him breakfast and lunch in his room, neither of which did he touch.

Tim stopped by mid-morning, asking if he was okay. He told Tim that he was fine and pretended to read. Tim left.

Late afternoon, there was another knock on his door.

“Jay, it’s me.”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Jason growled.

Dick tried the door. “Please, Little Wing. Let me in.”

“I’m not your Little Wing. I’m not your Jason. So leave me the fuck alone.”

“Of course you’re my Jason! I don’t care that you’re not the Jason I know now. I like you just the way you are.”

Jason scoffed, turning to glare at the closed door. “But you love him," he spat.

Dick was silent. He did not argue on that point. “Yes, I do,” he said slowly. “But Jay, that doesn’t mean I don’t love you too, okay? Please let me in. I don’t want to have this conversation through a door.”

Jason dragged himself off the bed and slowly made his way to door and pulled it open a crack. He turned and walked away after that. Dick pushed it open and stepped inside.

“Jay…”

Jason stiffened. He kept his back to Dick.

Dick sighed. “Alfred said you’ve been inside all day, and you haven’t eaten anything.”

“’m not hungry.”

There was a quiet crinkling of a paper bag. “I, um, I went out and picked up some chilidogs.”

“Go eat them with your _boyfriend_.”

“No, I want to talk to you. Come on, Jason. Let’s go out into the garden, okay?” Dick stepped forward and put his arm around Jason’s shoulders.

Jason immediately pushed his arm off. “Don’t touch me.”

He stormed out of the room. Dick sighed sadly, and quickly followed. They went deep into the rose garden and sat down on a bench. The stone bench had been warmed up by the afternoon sun, and was actually quite comfortable. Dick sat down tentatively next to Jason, but made sure to keep a large enough space between them.

He set the bag down and waited for Jason to reach for his food first. He did so without coaxing, and Dick smiled slightly at that.

“Jay, I’m sorry,” Dick said. “I- I wanted to tell you, but… I didn’t know how you would take it.”

“That’s why you wanted me gone before he returned. To spare my _feelings_?”

“How’d you know-”

“I overheard you and Miss Donna talking.”

Dick twisted a paper towel between his fingers. “Oh.”

“Whatever. I just don’t see why you- why you can like him at all.” Jason could not disguise the abhorrence in his voice. “He’s everything you’re against, Dick.”

“He-” Dick started to say, the defensiveness in his voice was strong. Then, he sighed. “He’s different from you, I know, but… he’s not bad.”

“ _Yes, he is_ ,” Jason insisted. “I seriously cannot understand what you’re seeing in him! Just- Just _looking_ at him makes me disgusted with myself! What the hell did I do that made me that way, Dickie?”

“I can’t say.”

“Tell me! Because I sure as hell will avoid it because the last thing I want to do is end up like _him_.”

“Jason!” Dick said, the defensiveness finally seeping in fully. “You don’t like him, okay, but… you don’t understand everything he’s been through. Someday, you might, though I hope to God you don’t. Just… don’t be so harsh on judging him.”

The bruise on the back of Jason’s head throbbed. “Don’t be so harsh on him?” he growled.

“I mean it, Jay,” Dick said firmly. He sounded almost sad. “He doesn’t deserve that.”

“And he doesn’t deserve you either,” Jason finished bitterly. “That good-for-nothing piece of shit doesn’t deserve you!” he shouted, furious.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Older Jason came storming out of the roses. His eyes were alight with rage.

“Jason-” Dick said, springing to his feet, ready to jump in should anything happen.

“You don’t know anything,” Older Jason hissed at Baby Jason.

“I know that you’re a disappointment, and you have it so much fucking better than you deserve!” Baby Jason shouted right back. He was on the verge of angry tears now, his fingernails digging into his palms, and he was shaking uncontrollably with fury.

Suddenly, Older Jason had Baby Jason pushed up against the bench, his large hand around his throat.

It did not last more than a second because Dick immediately jumped in and pulled Older Jason off.

Older Jason spat at him before barreling past Dick and out of sight.

Dick called after him, but Older Jason did not stop. Dick gave Baby Jason a desperate glance before running off after his boyfriend.

Baby Jason lay on the bench for a long time. There was a clump of soggy bread in his hair, but he did not bother with that. The only thought running through his mind was how much he wished his older self would just go _die_.

But even in the midst of all the brewing hatred, that thought scared the shit out of him.


	8. The Definition of Forgiveness

“-Shanghai was _not_ my fault!” Older Jason shouted, his voice bouncing off all the walls in the cave.

“It was _your_ mission, Jason,” Bruce growled. “Now half the city is in dire need of safe water to drink  and use because  _you_ decided to risk the health of half of the city’s citizens for a _slim_ chance of catching them! And you _didn’t_ catch them!”

“It was a necessary risk!” Jason growled back. “The water supply is not permanently damaged! The city can make do for a couple days with only half as much fresh water. Teaches them conservation, too! I don’t see why you’re so upset about it! If you wanted them caught, you should have gone and done it yourself!”

“You _volunteered_ ,” Bruce said. “You said since you were already in the area, you could swing by and help out!”

“Fine! Then next time I _won’t_ volunteer to help your ass out!”

“Jason,” Bruce said with an angry grunt. “Your help would be appreciated, but you did not complete the mission, and the consequences of your actions are not minor. If you were a bit more careful-”

“Careful?” Jason hissed. “I made a judgement call, and now the city has to face the effects. So what?! It was not about being _careful_.” Jason scoffed.

Bruce was silent for a couple seconds. “Your judgement told you that risking the health of 24-million people is worth it, even if there was a one in a hundred chance that it would work?”

“You don’t get to come and discuss judgement with me,” Jason spat venomously. “Where was your judgement when the Joker killed those 32 schoolchildren? Where was your judgement when he burned down the bridges between Gotham and Metropolis, killing over hundred civilians? Or when he gassed a shopping mall on Christmas Eve? Where was your judgement when it came to _me_?”

Bruce did not answer.

“Exactly,” Jason said bitterly. “And- And that younger me running around the Manor right now? You think you can make things _right_ with him?”

“I will try,” Bruce said simply.

Jason scoffed. “He’ll never forgive you, Bruce. Just like I never will.”

“I’m not asking for your forgiveness, Jason. I just wish you would understand.”

“So you still don’t regret it,” Jason said. He shook his head. “That’s exactly why I can’t forgive you, Bruce. Let’s just hope your little charade with baby me plays out the way you want. But all I see is that you’ve got that little idiot wrapped around your little finger with how stupidly eager to please he seems.”

“Hey, Jason’s a good kid.” Tim, who had been quietly doing sit-ups in the corner, finally spoke up. He wiped his forehead with his arm and frowned at Older Jason. “Bruce hasn’t got Jason wrapped around his finger. Jason’s got _us_ wrapped around his finger.”

“That’s pathetic,” Jason said with a cruel laugh. “You _honestly_ believe you can change that kid’s future? There’s no way of changing what’s going to happen to him!”

“We can try, Jason,” Bruce said calmly.

“I agree with B,” Tim said. “Your younger self isn’t what you think. You’re just angry at him because he hasn’t made the same mistakes you have yet and there's a chance he won't. Stop picking on him.”

“What the fuck do you know, Replacement?” Jason asked. “What, did you and baby me have a heart to heart?”

Tim glared at him. “As a matter of fact, yes, we get on spectacularly. It’s a pity you aren’t more like him.”

Jason’s glare became absolutely deadly. Tim seemed unfazed however, and went back to his sit-ups.

Jason whirled around and stomped up the stairs, muttering, “I fucking hate this family.”

The cave was once more filled with silence aside from Tim’s quiet pants. Bruce sighed soundlessly and turned back towards the computer.

A second later, someone gently tapped Bruce’s shoulder. He turned.

“Bruce?” It was Baby Jason, standing there, a small frown on his face. He shifted from bare foot to bare foot. “How far have you gotten with the machine to send me back?” he asked.

Bruce glanced at him, mild surprise in his eyes. He stopped his work and turned the chair towards Jason. “A little less than halfway. It’s kind of difficult to replicate something I barely remember,” Bruce admitted. He gave Jason a small, sad smile. “You heard all that, didn't you? I'm sorry.”

Jason swallowed hard and nodded. He did not look Bruce in the eye. Then, he forced his next words out. “I want to go back.”

Bruce stared at him silently. “Is it because of your older self? Jason, don’t take his words personally. He’s just being bitter.”

“No,” Jason lied. “I just- I just want to go back. I have a duty to uphold and I’ve spent too much time away already.”

Bruce slowly raised an eyebrow.

Jason should have known he could not lie to Bruce. He was _Batman_ after all. But he stuck to his lie. “I’m serious,” he said. “If I’m here, that means there is no Robin in the past. And- And that could be a bit disastrous, right? Batman needs Robin." He glanced up shyly at Bruce.

Bruce was caught between calling Jason out on his lie and reassuring Jason of his worth. He gave Jason a softer smile. “You’re right,” he said. “But are you sure you want to go? Don’t feel pressured to go, Jason.”

Jason gave Bruce a forced smile. “I’m sure,” he said.

Bruce stared at Jason intently for a few seconds. Then, he said, “Tim, do you mind letting Jason and me talk for a bit?”

Tim stood up and gave them a thumbs-up. “Will do.” He rolled up his yoga mat and leaned it against the wall. He started towards the stairs, and at the top, he turned around. “Hey, Jay,” he said. “B is right. Don’t let your older self be the one who pushes you to leave. We like having you around, and I think I can speak for everyone when I say this.”

Jason stared at him, lips pressed together tightly.

Tim gave Jason a smile. “I’m serious, Jay. We all love you very much, okay?”

Jason swallowed and looked away. “Okay,” he said quietly. Tim nodded once and left the cave. As soon as Tim disappeared, Jason sniffed quietly and wiped at his eyes. Then, he looked at Bruce and frowned. “What?” he asked.

Bruce just laughed quietly and shook his head. “Nothing. Come here, Jason.” He patted his leg.

Jason frowned. “I’m not eight, Bruce. You don’t have to baby me.”

“I’m not babying you,” Bruce said. “It’s like a Robin rite of passage. Everyone’s done it at one point or another.” He paused. “Except you.”

Jason thought about it for a second. “Oh,” he said. “Even Damian?”

Bruce nodded. “Even Damian,” he promised.

Jason tentatively sat down on Bruce’s knee. “I feel stupid,” he announced. “Are you sure-”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Bruce said. “I once drove the Batmobile back to the cave with Dick asleep in my lap before. You can ask him.”

“Isn’t that breaking a ton of traffic rules?” Jason asked with a hint of a smile.

“But who’s going to pull over the Batman?” Bruce asked.

“I would,” Jason said after a second’s consideration.

Bruce snorted quietly, and Jason’s eyebrows shot up. He had never heard such an undignified sound escape from Bruce Wayne’s mouth before. “Of course you would,” Bruce said. He ruffled Jason’s hair. “You tried to steal my tires.”

“It was a no parking zone,” Jason said. He paused for a second and took a deep breath. “Bruce, I don’t know what happened between you and my older self, but I would forgive you.”

Bruce’s eyebrows rose slowly.

“I would forgive you,” Jason repeated. “’It’s one of the greatest gifts you can give yourself, to forgive. Forgive everybody.’” Jason grinned. “Maya Angelou.”

Bruce smiled a little wider. “You know what your older self would have immediately countered with? ‘Mistakes are forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them.’ Bruce Lee,” he said with a sigh. “But Jason was right on some part. Maybe I _did_ make a mistake. And he suffered because of it.”

Jason pressed his lips tightly together. “But he’s fine, isn’t he? He’s alive, and he should be damn grateful about that. He’s got a family of amazing people, and he’s too self-absorbed to see that.”

“No, Jason has a big heart,” Bruce said. He sounded distant and a bit forlorn. “Just like you. He might not show it or say it, but he loves this family. Maybe not me, but everyone else for sure.”

Just then, Jason threw his arms around Bruce’s neck. “I don’t think this family would be the same without you, old man,” Jason said, hiding his face in Bruce’s neck.

One of Bruce’s arms came around Jason. He patted the boy’s shoulder. “Thank you, Jason.”

Jason pulled back with an amused roll of his eyes. “No need to get sentimental on me now, old man,” he said. He slid off Bruce’s lap. “B, I can’t speak for my selfish older self, but… I’m grateful for you. In my experience, you’re one of the best things that ever happened to me, so I kinda owe you a lot. But as much as I love it here, I really do think I have to be getting back.” He gave Bruce a smile. “You’re great now, but you need me back in the past.”

Bruce laughed softly and stood up. He gave Jason another hug. “I do need you, Jason. More than you know,” he said quietly.

Jason suspected there was some underlying meaning to that, but he did not mention it. He did not want to make Bruce push his emotional limits.

~

“D’you miss me?”

A giggle. “Is that even a question I need to answer?”

“It doesn’t hurt to fluff my ego a bit.”

“Oh? On my days, I can’t even see you from how high up you’re standing on your ego, Jay.”

A snort. “Oh, I didn’t do that all by myself. I owe it all to my favorite cheerleader.”

“Hm.” Wet kissing sounds. “I missed you, Jay. I’m glad you’re back.”

“Did you miss me? Looked like you were having fun with the other Jason.”

“C’mon, don’t be like that. You’re the only one for me, you know that. Your younger self has a long way to go.”

“What? So you don’t like little me? I’m offended.”

A playful growl. “Oh, I like _little_ you alright, though little is a bit modest. But especially in my bed… maybe surrounded by some  rose petals… those vanilla candles… following a nice, romantic dinner made by these _strong_ hands…?”

“Is that a promise, Dickie?”

“Could be. Depends on whether or not I get my dinner, Jaybird.”

“I can do dinner, but maybe I could get a little preview of tonight's dessert menu now?”

“In the library? Oh, you naughty, naughty, Jason.”

“What can I say? You make me-”

“Don’t you think it’s kind of wrong to listen to you older self have sex?”

Baby Jason whirled around, eyes wide. Damian stood there with an arched eyebrow.

“I-”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Don’t explain,” he said. He started to walk away. Baby Jason cursed under his breath and quickly followed.

“I wasn’t- I didn’t _mean_ to end up listening to that,” Jason said. “Seriously! They were talking about something else before that, and I-”

“Do you always sneak around listening to conversations?” Damian asked, cutting him off. “Drake told me you were listening in on Father and Todd’s argument last night.”

Jason huffed. “I was coming out of the showers, and they were just _there_. I didn’t want to walk through the cave when they were screaming about _me_.” Jason frowned. “Do they always yell at each other like that?”

“Not as much anymore,” Damian said. “Just sometimes. They used to argue a lot more. But ever since Grayson and Todd started… copulating, they’ve entered some sort of uneasy truce. Drake and Todd are also a lot better.”

“So it was because of me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jason,” Damian scoffed. “You’re not the reason for their argument. They were fighting over Todd’s shitty judgement call in Shanghai.”

“That’s not what it sounded like to me,” Jason said. “Are you trying to make me feel better?” he asked suspiciously.

Damian gave him a sideways glance. “Why would I do that?” Damian asked. “Your feelings are of no consequence to me.”

Jason grinned. “Yeah, you are,” he said. “You’re really bad at it, just so you know.”

“I have no idea what nonsense you’re rambling about,” Damian said. He pushed open the door to his room. Jason followed him inside without a second thought. “Close the door.”

Jason shut the door and jumped on Damian’s bed, sprawling onto the cool sheets, pressing his face into the covers. A second later, he lifted his head. “Why do your sheets smell like straw?”

“My sheets do not smell like _straw_ ,” Damian said.

“Yes, they do,” Jason said. “It’s a very distinct fresh straw smell. Doesn’t that one friend of yours live on a farm half of the time?”

“You have been unfortunately misinformed, Jason,” Damian deadpanned. He cleared his throat. “However, I would like to have a talk with you. I hear you plan to leave soon.”

“I do,” Jason said with a nod. “You have a problem with that?”

Damian cocked his head to the side for a second, eyeing Jason. “No, I do not,” he said. “But I find it curious that you’re backing down from your older self.”

“It's not backing down. Contrary, I'm being the bigger man," Jason said indignantly. “I have found what is important, and I’m putting that first.”

“Duty? That’s what you found to be most important?”

Jason nodded.

“Is it really? Or have you finally realized that this Grayson is unachievable and you wish to return to your world to pursue your own Grayson?” Damian asked.

Jason opened his mouth, then shut it. He frowned. “N-No! I wasn’t doing that either. I just need to go home.”

Damian sighed. “I told you I didn’t grow up in the Manor, right? I came here when I was ten, and at first, I wanted to go home too. I thought it was because I belonged with the League. But it was actually because I didn’t feel like I fit in. And I think you’re making this choice to go home because you think you don’t fit in here either.”

“I _don’t,_ ” Jason insisted. “I’m from the past, Damian. This isn’t my time. I messed up, and I came here and barged in on your family. I don’t have a place here.”

“I think you do. And Drake and Grayson and Father would agree with me.”

“But my older self hates me. And I hate him. That’s kind of an issue, Damian. He tried to kill me when he first saw me, you know?” Jason said with a snort.

“Jason… I was not there for everything, but Todd really has been through a lot. And those experiences change people. I can testify. I’ve experienced some of that.”

“But you’re not angry like that. You don’t hate everyone.”

“Todd does not hate everyone,” Damian said. “He used to, yes, but we were not always the kindest towards him either. The lack of acceptance from family can create deep scars, and I think Todd reflects that. Grayson was the first one to get through to him, which is why Todd latches on to Grayson so much.”

“And that doesn’t upset you?” Jason asked. “You hurt him once, and he just comes back and keeps on hurting you guys? That’s fucking bullshit, is what that is.”

“I don’t think so,” Damian said. “I told you about that time he said that I wasn’t that much different from him, right?”

Jason nodded.

“He really was right, Jason. I do get angry. I do get spiteful. I do get reckless. I make mistakes that hurt others. I have hurt Father and Grayson and Drake. And I’m not proud of it, and those are the choices that haunt me at night, but it’s a part of who I am. I _learn_. And maybe Todd learns a little slower, but I don’t really blame him. He’s foolishly stubborn.” Damian cracked a small smile.

Jason frowned. “Are you insulting _me_?”

“I said Todd was stubborn.”

“That could mean me too,” Jason said.

Damian just shrugged.

Jason rolled his eyes and smiled. “You’re so mean to me, Damian.”

“I _did_ save you from overhearing some rather scarring things in the library.”

“Save me?! What, am I some damsel in distress?”

“Oh, excuse me. Sorry, I saved Todd and Grayson from a peeping pervert.”

“Damian, you horrible child!”

“Says that voyeur.”

“Fuck you, Damian!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally gotten over the cursed part that had this fic on pause for 3 weeks. So much love and thanks, Cherry, Elw. Couldn't have done it without you guys.
> 
> <333


	9. The Second Chance

“I think there was some sort of panel here,” Baby Jason said, eyeing the machine Bruce was working on.

“Panel? Like a control panel?” Bruce asked, wiping sweat off his forehead and staring at his blueprints. “Hm, I don’t recall there being a panel.”

“Well, it was just a scrap of metal with a couple buttons on it,” Jason said. “I didn’t touch them, and they didn’t seem to control anything important.”

“Well, if they were there, they must have been important,” Bruce said. “I’ll go look through my notes again. Anything else you remember that I'm missing?”

“Uh…” Jason closed his eyes and tried to remember what the machine that sent him forward in time looked like. “It was mounted on wheels… like one of those office chairs. There were… wires? connected from an outlet on the ground to the back of the machine. I didn’t see what they were for.” He opened his eyes.

“Hm, do you know what colors the wires were?”

Jason screwed his eyes shut again. “There were fff…our wires. A black, a red, and a green, I believe. And I think… the fourth one was blue? I’m not completely sure though,” Jason said.

“Thank you, Jason,” Bruce said. He tossed his wrench aside and scribbled a few things onto the edge of his blueprint.

“Father,” Damian said, from where he had just finished getting dressed. “Do you want me just to go on patrol alone today?”

Bruce glanced up. “No, I’ll be right there. Wait for me in the car.”

“Can I come?” Jason asked hopefully.

Bruce hesitated. “I’m sorry, Jason,” he said softly. “I don’t think that will be a good idea. You can stay and help us keep watch from the cave, if you want to help?”

Jason let out a dejected sigh. “Sure,” he relented. He knew quite well why Bruce had said no though. It was because Red Hood was out and about in Gotham. He gave Damian a weak smile. “Go kick some ass, Robin,” he said.

Damian scoffed. “Tt, I always kick ass,” he said before ducking into the Batmobile.

“Hey,” Bruce said sharply from where he was pulling on the gauntlets. “You are  _not_ driving.”

There was a loud groan of complaint from Damian. A second later, he swung into the passenger’s seat. “You never let me drive,” Damian said petulantly when Bruce pulled open the driver’s door.

“That is completely not true,” Bruce said calmly. “I have let you drive on multiple occasions. But you are not allowed to drive the Batmobile.”

“You let Dick drive it before.”

“That was because Dick took up my mantle. Maybe when you’re older, Damian. Now let’s go.”

~

“Jay, are you in here?”

Baby Jason frowned at the door. “Yes, I’m in here,” he answered gruffly.

Dick pushed the door open and popped his head inside. “Can we talk?”

Jason shrugged. “You can talk. I don’t feel like talking.”

Dick sighed and he invited himself inside. “Are you cleaning up?” He looked at the boxes Jason had around him and the stack of clothes Jason was currently folding. Dick laughed. “Are you moving out already?”

Jason did not laugh. He just continued folding the clothes and putting them into the boxes.

“C’mon, Jason, please. Talk to me,” Dick said.

Jason still said nothing.

“Are you mad at me for something?" Dick waited for Jason to respond, but Jason remained silent, meticulously folding the clothes and gently placing it into the boxes. "Whatever I did, I’m sorry, ‘kay? Little Wing, please just say something?” Dick pleaded. He leaned against the bed, trying hard to catch Jason's eyes, but Jason kept his eyes firmly downcast.

“I’m not mad,” Jason said quietly, still not looking up.

“Then why haven’t I seen you at all in the past three days? Why aren’t you talking to me? And why did I have to hear from _Bruce_ that you’re leaving?” Dick asked. Jason could hear the hurt accusation in Dick’s voice.

He just let a shoulder rise and fall in a nonchalant shrug. Jason held up Tim's t-shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles and folding it up nicely before putting it into the box marked with a large, black  _TIM._

“You’re not still mad about Jason and I dating, are you?” Dick asked. “C’mon, you have to understand I was just trying to…” Dick trailed off and sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Jaybird. Will you forgive me?”

“I said I’m not mad,” Jason said a little louder. He sighed. He stopped folding the ever-shrinking stack of clothes, but he still did not look up at Dick. “I just want to go home.”

Dick’s face became crestfallen. “But this is your home too!”

“I can’t stay here forever, Dick!” Jason said. He finally looked up, his eyes ablaze with boiling emotions. “And no, this _isn’t_ my home. My home is- is- just leave me alone, will you?”

“Jay…”

“It’s not like you’ll miss me anyway,” Jason grumbled. He turned his head down once more. “You’re busy enough here between your day job, being Nightwing, and… other stuff.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Of course I’ll miss you!” Dick said, his voice becoming louder. “I’ve missed you for ten years! Don’t you dare assume I won’t miss you,” Dick said, his voice loud, but strangely broken.

Jason slowly glanced up and stared at Dick for a while, trying to determine whether or not to believe him. Then, he stood up and walked over to the dresser. He pulled open the top drawer, and by the sound of it sliding open, Dick knew it was already empty. But Jason reached inside and pulled something out.

He walked back over to Dick and tossed the object at him. Jason sat back down in the middle of his little circle of boxes and went back to folding the clothes. The green silk pajamas went into  _DAMIAN_. 

Dick caught it and looked down at what was in his hands. It was the Nightwing keychain he gave to Jason a week ago.

“Been meaning to give that back,” Jason said.

“What? No,” Dick said. “It’s a present. You keep it.” He walked over and dangled it in front of Jason's face. At first, Jason ignored him, but after a few seconds, he looked up. Dick gave Jason a sad smile.  Jason finally reached up and closed his fingers around the keychain. “Something to remember me by," Dick said.

Jason glanced down at the little keychain in his hand. He snorted softly. “You're acting like it’s like I won’t see your face when I return to my time, and I’ll forget what you look like.”

Dick chuckled softly. Then, he lowered himself onto Jason’s level. “No,” he said. He reached out and grabbed Jason’s shoulders, forcing Jason to look at him. “I want you to remember _me_. Not the younger, naïve Nightwing of your time. _Me._ ”

“Why?” Jason asked, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“Because,” Dick said. Jason noticed Dick’s jaw tightening for a split second before he forced out his next words. “I need you to- to promise me something.”

Jason was taken aback by the intense desperation in Dick's voice. “Okay,” Jason said, slightly worried and apprehensive. “Anything.”

“Be _careful_ ,” Dick whispered. “Please. You said… You said you did not want to end up like Jason. And- And I’m not saying I don’t love him how he is, but...” Dick smiled sadly and brushed a lock of hair from Jason’s face. “If it were up to me," he whispered, "I wouldn't want him to end up like this either. I know you think I love him, and I do, but... I _don’t_ want you to end up like him.”

“I won’t,” Jason said immediately. “I’m not stupid.”

Dick just stared at him with the same sad smile. Another moment later, he looked away, sniffing. “I’m sorry,” Dick said, his voice quavering. He took a shaky breath and blinked up at the ceiling for a few seconds before speaking again. “Jay… when you go home, reach out to my past self, will you? He won’t- He won't extend that olive branch first until it’s too late, and… you deserve better.”

Jason’s eyes widened a bit. “Better than you? I doubt there’s such a thing. If anything, you’re the one who deserves better.”

Dick shook his head. “No, I got what I deserved,” he said. Jason did not have a chance to ask what Dick meant by that because he was roughly pulled forward. Dick pulled Jason in by his head, his fingers twined in Jason’s hair like he was holding on for dear life. He kept muttering something into Jason’s shoulder, but Jason could not hear him clearly.

Finally, Dick pulled away, and his eyes were bright with unshed tears. He stared at Jason again, his sad, blue eyes darting all over Jason’s face, as if he were trying to remember everything about Jason's appearance. “When you're gone,” he said, his voice barely above a low rasp. “I’m going to wake up and wonder if you were ever here, or if I dreamed up everything.”

Jason did not dare to question any further, despite his utter confusion. If Dick started crying, Jason would start crying too.

“I’m sorry,” Jason said. He put his hand over Dick’s and brought it to his cheek. He pressed his face into Dick's hand. He wanted to be the one to comfort Dick, to pressed Dick's fingers to his lips and promise that everything will be okay, but he did not want Dick to close off from him again. “But I have to," he said instead.

“I know, I know,” Dick said. He closed his eyes, and Jason could see him physically trying to stay strong. It scared Jason to see Dick acting like this. Dick, who he always thought was so strong and self-assured. Jason did not understand it at all. “I’m going to start doubting myself, but I _need_ you to remember me, Jay. _Please_. I messed up once, I really did. But if- if you really are my second chance, _please_ just…”

“Okay,” Jason said, bewildered. He did not know how to get Dick to stop acting like this. He was fifteen! He's never dealt with an adult breaking down emotionally in front of him before. “What- What do you want me to do?”

Dick let out a dry sob. God, Jason was horrible at making Dick feel better. Dick squeezed his eyes shut for a second, then looked back up at Jason. “Just be careful. _Promise_ me.”

“Yeah,” Jason breathed. “I’ll be careful. I swear, Dickie.”

“Okay,” Dick said. He wiped his eyes with his other hand. “Okay. Thank you.” He leaned in, and for a split second, Jason thought Dick was going to kiss him, but Dick just pressed his lips to Jason’s forehead, hard. “Never doubt that I love you, okay?” he whispered, his lips trembling against Jason’s head. “In every way possible, I love you so much, Jason.”

Jason nodded. The movement was almost imperceptible. But Dick felt it. He took a deep breath and pulled back, staring at Jason silently for another few seconds, his eyes filled with steely determination as well as the hopeless despair. It was quite the odd combination, and only Dick Grayson could pull that off.

Then, Dick stood up stiffly, and he walked out of the room briskly without a single glance backwards.


	10. Robins

Baby Jason crossed his legs and let out a soft sigh, his breath puffing and forming in front of his face. He glanced over the balcony to the gardens, all the roses covered in a blanket of dew. The weak morning light that shone on the morning buds caused them to shimmer and shine.

“What are your plans for today?” Tim asked, sipping his steaming tea and glancing up at Jason.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Jason asked. “I’m going home.”

“Not yet, you’re not,” Tim said. “You’re set to leave tonight. What are you going to do until then? I mean, you’re having breakfast with me right now. Why?”

“Do I need a reason?” Jason asked.

Tim just cocked an eyebrow.

“Okay, fine. I came to say good-bye,” Jason said.

Tim set his teacup down with a soft _clink_. “Good-bye,” he repeated. “Okay.”

Jason stared at him.

“I don’t know how to do good-byes,” Tim admitted. “Never really said… bye before.”

“Never?” Jason asked in slight surprise.

“Well, not really,” Tim said. “My good-byes have always been… right before something that could end up with either me or the other parties killed.” He grimaced a bit.

“Well,” Jason said. “I don’t know either. Maybe it could just be a… see you later kind of thing.”

Tim snorted. “You really think we’ll see each other again? You and I?”

“Well, I’ll end up meeting you again at some point, right? A small, little, baby Timothy?” Jason joked. “I can’t wait to be able to ruffle your hair and tease you for being shorter than me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said. “But I wasn’t talking about past me. I’m talking about now me and you. We won’t be seeing each other again, Jason.”

“You sound very sure of that,” Jason said, tearing his waffle into small crumbles. “Now that we know that time travel is possible, I can always come back to visit.”

“That might not be a good idea,” Tim said. “You could mess things up.”

“Oh, please,” Jason scoffed. “I’m from the past. It’s not like I’m bringing you to visit _me_ in my time.” He squished a piece of torn up waffle. "Besides, I already came here once. What more can I mess up?"

“No, if you find things out that you’re not supposed to,” Tim said. “You could very well alter your future. Which means, there could be a chance that I won’t be here,” he said with a wry smile.

Jason blinked at him. He released the poor waffle from his destructive fingers. “You- You think I could end up doing something so drastic that there’s no you? But wait, you should already be born though. I’m not following.”

“ _No_ , I meant there would be no me.  _This_ me. Timothy Drake-Wayne, Red Robin, World's Second Greatest Detective and all that. Who knows. Maybe… if things go the way they could go… there would be no need for me.”

“Do you hear what kind of shit you’re spouting?” Jason asked. “Of course there’s a need for you! You’re almost as great a detective as Bruce! Maybe even better because we all know you're only named second best because Bruce was named 'the best' before you were. And all the things you’ve done- I don’t know why you think you won’t be needed. Besides, I don’t even know you yet. I can’t alter your future when I don’t know you, Tim.” Then he frowned. The gears turned slowly in his mind. Everything always wound back to that unmentionable thing. “Unless… are you saying that you only became Robin because of that- that _mistake_ I made? That damned mistake everyone’s so afraid of me making again?”

“No, Jason,” Tim said in exasperation. “Just… it’s fine. Whatever you do, whatever choices you make, I trust you’ll make the right ones. You’ll be careful and make the right choices, right?”

“Yeah, duh.”

“Nothing reckless?”

“I’m not _reckless_ ,” Jason scoffed.

Tim raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing reckless,” Jason grumbled in agreement. “Anything else?”

“Be safe.”

“Got it. And would you like fries with that?”

Tim laughed and threw his waffle at Jason. Jason caught it and immediately started to rip into that one. “I’m going to miss you, kid.”

“Oh, calling me kid now?” Jason asked. “If I’m not mistaken, I’m technically older than you.”

“Mmm, not in my house you’re not,” Tim teased. “But seriously. I’m going to miss you, Jason. Everyone else will too.”

“Doubt that,” Jason said. “I heard that Jason guy’s a real jerk.”

“You’re so difficult, Jason,” Tim said. “But that’s one thing that’s not going to change, thank goodness.”

“Because life is _soooo_ much better difficult,” Jason snorted.

“No,” Tim said softly, giving Jason a fond look. “Because Jason wouldn’t be Jason without being difficult.”

“You’re such an asshole for nerd, Tim.”

“Thank you.”

“Wasn’t a compliment, _kid_.”

~

Jason stood in the cave later that afternoon, watching as Bruce hooked up the machine to see if everything is running accordingly.

They had one last lunch together, with everyone present, sans Older Jason. Dick kept his head down the entire time, not saying a single word to Jason. It kind of hurt. But Jason understood. Their last conversation must have been taxing on him. Jason knew that there were many things Dick had  _wanted_ to say, but could not, and it was eating him from the inside. He looked like he would break down crying again if Jason said anything to him. 

Tim gave Jason a brief hug before disappearing on a mission. Alfred made him another batch of his cookies to take with him. He also said, “I’m glad to see you so happy again, Master Jason.”

Jason nearly started tearing up again as reality crashed down upon him. He was going _home_. He was going back to his own time, to the cold, dark Manor. To a Batman who was more of a mentor than a father. To a Nightwing who was more focused on making his own name than the brat that stole his title. To a “home” void of anything he had experienced in his short stay in the future.

It was a painful thought.

But Jason steeled himself not to back out of it. Damian said good-bye to him last. He shoved a small red box into Jason’s hands with a scowl.

“What’s this?” Jason asked.

“A gift, _obviously_.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I can _tell_ ,” he said. “But what’s inside?”

“If I told you, that would ruin the concept of a gift, Jason.”

“So can I open it now?”

Damian hesitated. “I suppose,” he huffed. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt and glared at the far wall as Jason slowly undid the gold ribbon and pulled the top off the box.

“Oh, Damian,” Jason breathed. “You- I can’t-” He tried to hand back the box.

“Tt, you can’t give it back, Jason,” he bit out. “God, do you not know any manners? I gave it to you, so it’s yours.” He scowled a little deeper. “From one Robin to another.”

Jason bit back a smile as he stared at the flashy golden R that doubled as a shuriken, sitting in the box. “But it’s your symbol,” he said. “Your- Your suit won’t have the R on it anymore.”

“I can get another one,” Damian grumbled. “Not too big of a deal.”

“Thanks, Dami.”

“Yeah. Well. You’re leaving,” Damian said. “Thought it'd be rude... not to give a farewell gift.”

“To remember you by? Aw, that’s so sweet of you.”

“Tt, shut up.”

“That’s sweet of you, Damian. Thank you,” Jason said sincerely. “I’ll treasure this forever.”

Damian gave him a half a glance. “Will you?”

“Yup.”

Damian nodded stiffly. “Okay,” he said. “Just… don’t do stupid things when you get back to your time. And don’t be an asshole.”

Jason laughed. “Can’t promise anything.”

Damian glowered at him. Then, Jason pulled him into a sudden hug, making Damian stiffen for a second before he patted Jason’s back.

“Thank you, Dami,” Jason murmured. “For everything. You’re the best.”

“Tt,” Damian scoffed. Then, softer, he said, “Thank you too, Jason.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Jason said. “Take care.”

“I will… _may_ miss you too,” Damian said.

Jason pulled back with a soft laugh. “Aw, I knew you loved me.” He gently punched the boy's shoulder, slightly miffed that Damian did not even bother rolling with it. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Bruce had finished setting up. “Alright, well, good-bye, Damian. I can’t wait to meet you again, in my future. Then, I’ll be tall enough to pick you up and hug you tightly and just snuggle you like a baby.”

Damian scowled and glared, but the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement.

Jason turned and ran towards where the machine was starting to power up. He quickly said good-bye to Bruce as well, giving the older man a tight hug around the waist, stunning him. But Bruce quickly got over his shock and got down onto his knees and gave Jason a proper hug.

Then, Jason stepped into the capsule and gave Damian a wave from where he was standing up on the walkways.

“Bye, Dami!” Jason called with a huge smile. “Tell Tim and- and Dick I said good-bye again. And that I love you guys!”

There was a bright flash of light, and when it dimmed, the capsule was empty.

Damian let out a shaky exhale. “Yeah,” he said to himself. “Bye, Jason.”


	11. The Broken Promise

Jason fell on his ass in an empty warehouse. Bright sunlight streamed in through the broken windows, and the dust swirled in the rays of light.

Jason beamed, but his smile was bittersweet. He was back home.

He got up, dusted dirt and grime off of the hemmed pants he “borrowed” from Damian, stuck his hands deep into his pockets, and strolled out of the warehouse.

It was a beautiful day outside, and he could hear the sounds of the city traffic not too far from where he was. Jason calmly made his way back to the bustle of the heart of Gotham. He smiled brightly at the first person he saw coming towards him.

“Excuse me, sir,” he said. “Do you mind telling me what today’s date is?”

The hurried man gave him half a glance and grunted. “It’s the 3rd, kid.”

“Thanks!” Jason called as he walked away. “Grouchy,” he said under his breath, with a smile, as he twirled on his heels and continued down the street. It did not take long for Jason to find a line of taxis parked on the side of the street. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a few crumpled bills.

“Hey, can anyone give me a ride?” he asked the group of cabbies who were standing by and smoking.

“Where ya headed, kid?” one of them asked, flicking his cigarette.

Jason thought for a moment. There were three places in mind. Seeing that it was the middle of the day on a Tuesday, Bruce would be at work. So he could go to Wayne Enterprises, or back to the Manor where Alfred would be waiting, or maybe he had just enough money to pop over to Blüdhaven to say hi to Dick first.

“Take me… home.”

~

“I’m afraid Master Bruce is not seeing anyone at the moment. Please remove yourself from the-” Alfred blinked at him.

“Alfie!” Jason said cheerfully. “How have you been?”

“Dear god, Master Jason,” Alfred said. He stepped aside slowly. “Come in. Where have you been? Master Bruce and Master Dick have scoured the city and beyond looking for you!”

“Long story,” Jason said, smiling as he stared at the almost eerily familiar, yet not familiar walls of the Manor. “Where is the old man? And did you say Dick was here? Are they in the Cave? I’m gonna go find them.”

Alfred huffed and jogged after him. It was probably the first time Jason had seen the man run. “Slow down, Master Jason,” Alfred said. “Perhaps you would like some food first? I do not suggest just charging in there. You could cause quite a shock to them.”

“Nah, Batman _shocked_?” Jason laughed, unable to keep the bubble of happiness down. “Just want to say hi.”

Alfred sighed as Jason twirled the dials on the grandfather clock. “Well, make sure to come get me if anyone does collapse.”

“Got it,” Jason said with a salute. “Thanks, Alfred!”

Jason walked down into the Cave, unable to keep the jittery glee off of his face or out of his hurried run. The elevator down to the Cave moved slower than Jason was used to. The one in the future had obviously been updated.

The doors open with a quiet _swish_ , and Jason stepped out.

He took a deep breath before running down the hall and coming to a stop at the top of stairs.

Bruce sat at the computer, wearing something akin to _pajamas_ , flicking through files with a look of irritation on his face.

Dick was wearing his honestly atrocious blue and gold Nightwing suit and sitting slumped at a table nearby, asleep in his arms.

“I’m back!” Jason yelled cheerfully.

Almost immediately, Bruce was standing, on his feet, papers spilling from his lap. Dick jerked awake with a start.

“Jason!” Dick said, being the first to break the stunned silence. He smiled, and Jason could not help but smile back. He hoped that Dick would keep smiling at him and never stop smiling at him. He had gotten used to Dick’s smiles, and he would not want to give it up now.

“Jason.” Bruce echoed, his voice flat, but there was relief hidden somewhere in there.

Jason made his way down the stairs. “Heard you’ve been lookin’ for me,” he said. “I’m touched, really. But you didn’t have to worry. I was being taken care of.”

“Where were you?” Bruce asked.

“Not even a ‘hello’? A ‘good to have you back’?” Jason asked jokingly. He knew not to expect that much. Not from his Bruce.

“Hello,” Bruce said, sounding extremely tired. “It’s… good to have you back, Jason.”

Jason cocked his head to the side, but said nothing more. “Well, turns out those were time machines.”

“We figured that much out,” Dick cut in. “We just could not find out where they sent you.” Then, he smirked at Bruce. “ _Told_ you he didn’t run away.”

A small smile graced Jason’s face at Bruce’s unhappy frown. “The future,” he said softly, fondly. “I went ten years into the future.”

“Really.”

Jason pulled up a stool and sat in front of Bruce. “Yeah,” he said. “I can’t _tell_ you anything, not really, but… I must say, the future’s pretty okay.”

“The future, huh?” Dick asked. “I wonder what it’s like ten years from now… You sure you can’t give any _little_ thing away, hm?”

“Nah,” Jason said, shaking his head. He made a zipping motion over his lips.

“Not even for _me_? C’mon, Little Wing, just tell me… am I still Nightwing? Is B still Batman? No, that’s probably not a good idea. Um, am I _married_? Do I have kids?”

“Dick…” Bruce said in exasperation.

“Oh, c’mon, B. It’s not like he’s going to tell me _who_ I’m with,” Dick said with a roll of his eyes. “Well?”

Jason glanced at Bruce, who gave him a hard look before sighing and rubbing his face with his palms. Jason took this as a “yes”.

He turned slowly back to Dick, his voice suddenly caught in his throat. He suddenly could not meet Dick’s eyes.

“You’re not… married,” he mumbled. “But… you are seeing someone.”

“You don’t sound like you like them very much,” Dick joked.

Jason just gave a listless shrug. “Maybe.”

“Aw, Little Wing,” Dick said. “Don’t worry. I won’t marry anyone you don’t approve of, ‘kay?” He ruffled Jason’s hair. Then, he yawned and stretched. “Look, I’ve been up all night and all day yesterday. I’m gonna go hit the showers and sleep for ten hours straight. You should too, Bruce.”

Bruce frowned but nodded. When Dick walked out of the Cave, stripping his suit as he went, Jason turned his attention back to Bruce.

They sat in silence for a long time. It was not quite comfortable, but it was not entirely awkward either.

“Sorry I didn’t follow orders,” Jason finally said.

Bruce said nothing.

“I’ll be more careful from now on.”

“Will you?” Bruce asked.

Jason nodded sincerely. “I made a promise to someone… several people actually. I really will.”

“Hm,” was all that Bruce responded with.

~

And Jason was more careful. He thought twice about jumping into certain situations. He listened to Batman more often than not. He learned to think before acting instinctively.

Jason also started reaching out to Dick more. He initiated conversations. He asked Dick to take him places. When Robin was allowed to patrol further away from Batman, their paths crossed more often.

One day, Jason had been toying with his Nightwing keychain, sitting by his favorite gargoyle and watching the city when the real Nightwing dropped down beside him with a sigh.

“Hey,” Jason said softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of the keychain.

“Hey,” Dick said, taking a seat. “I brought… chilidogs and donuts. Take your pick.”

“Do you even need to ask?” Jason asked with a laugh.

Dick handed over the chilidogs, and Jason dug in gratefully. It had taken a few trips down to his favorite chilidog stand before Dick realized that it was Jason’s favorite. After that, Dick would bring food for them a couple times a week on slow nights.

“What’s that?” Dick asked around a mouthful of powdered donut.

“Hm?”

“You’re always playing with something,” Dick said, nodding at the keychain, half concealed in Jason’s left hand.

“Oh, it was a present from a friend,” Jason said, holding the keychain up.

“A friend from the future?” Dick asked.

Jason gave him half a smile as an answer.

“Can I see?”

Jason reluctantly handed it over.

Dick studied it for a few moments, turning it over in his hand. “It’s cute,” he finally settled on. “Who is it?”

Jason’s smile grew fond. He bit the inside of his lip, deciding whether or not to tell Dick the truth. Finally, he sighed and said, “It’s you.”

“Me, huh?” Dick said with a laugh. “I look good as a keychain. And my costume is really cool, actually. You think it’s time for a change anyway?” He handed the keychain back.

Their hands brushed, and Jason shivered. He clutched the keychain tightly, glad to have the familiar shape back in his hand.

“Change is good,” Jason said lightly. “And maybe get a haircut with that new costume.”

Dick laughed. “You are one mean kid, Little Wing. But I guess that’s what I like about you.’

Jason’s heart bubbled with turmoil over Dick’s words. He took a shaky breath and nodded. “Thanks for the food,” he said. “I’ve got to get back to patrol now.”

Jason tucked the keychain into one of his pockets and swung out into the night, hoping to find some criminals to distract him.

~

As Jason lay on the floor of the warehouse, staring up at the dripping ceiling, his mask broken, his mouth tasting like blood, he wondered where he had gone wrong.

In the background, he heard the steady ticking of the bomb, counting down the seconds he had left in the world. Each breath was painful, and each heartbeat was agony. Jason just wanted to die already.

But he had some regrets. Jason wished that he could have said good-bye to Dick. To Bruce. To Alfred. He wished he could have said he was sorry. He wishes he could have told them that he had really tried. He wished he could apologize to his future family.

Jason’s hand squeezed around a blood-stained keychain. Four out of the five fingers on his right hand was broken, but still, Jason did not care. He clutched that little memento close to his chest as the ticking grew more rapid, and Jason’s breathing grew wetter, more labored.

He closed his eyes, shutting out the grim ceiling of the warehouse.

At least…

At least… with this outcome, he could not become his future self. That was probably the only thing Jason was okay with. This way, he spared his family from having to deal with the asshole he would become.

And if Jason looked at it that way, it made the whole dying-without-saying-goodbye almost bearable.

The ticking became a constant beep, and his entire world became alight with pain.

~

They found him in the rubble, clutching a bloody keychain tightly in his hand.


	12. My End is Our Beginning

Jason sat on top of the roof, a cigarette hanging loosely in his lips, unlit. He sighed and leaned back into his arms, staring up at the cloudy sky.

In the distance, the bat symbol was lit.

Dressed in only a red sweatshirt and some sweatpants, Jason could feel the chill of the night through his clothes. Still, he welcomed it. It had been a long time since he had felt Gotham’s cold nights.

According to what Talia told him, Jason died. And then he came back to life, but braindead. And then Lazarus Pit did something wonky with his head, and now he is back, but Jason had very vague memories of his life before his death. There were some things he could remember, for example, Batman, caramel cookies, the green-panties of the Robin suit, his embarrassing and massive crush on Dick.

And there were some other things he remembered, but could not put a name to: an young man, older than Jason was now, but at the same time, younger than him; a teenaged boy with angry green eyes, who was also older than him, but again, at the same time, younger; more cookies; and forehead kisses from a faceless man that left Jason’s heart throbbing with a phantom pain.

Just then, someone landed on the roof behind Jason.

“Hey, are you locked out up here?” called a voice.

Jason looked over his shoulder, his lips automatically curling into a sneer, even though he did not think about it. Jason slowly got to his feet, dusting off his pants.

“You’re the new Robin,” he said slowly.

The young teen licked his lips. “I am Robin,” he said. “What’s it to you?”

Jason could feel himself getting angry, the power of the Pit surging in his veins. But somewhere in the back of his head, a small voice was screaming at him to stop. The voice, the strange, desperate, _almost_ familiar voice, whose almost insignificant shouting was nearly lost in the roar of the Pit’s power, caught Jason’s attention, and he paused.

Jason tangled with the internal turmoil for a second, wanting to relinquish control to the Pit’s influence and get angry, but at the same time, he trusted his gut more than anything. Jason slowly reigned in those angry thoughts. It has hard, _god,_ it was so hard to do so, but Jason did it out of sheer force of will. He was not sure _where_ he found the will to do it, but he did. Jason reached up slowly and lowered his hood.

He quirked a small smile and held his hand out, clenching it closed for a second before opening it again. “Nice to meet you, Robin,” he said.

Robin’s eyes widened behind the mask. “You’re- You’re-”

“Dead?” Jason asked. “Not anymore.”

Robin blushed. “Um, I was- I was actually going to say, you’re Jason Todd, but yes, that too. I, uh, I really think you’re _awesome_. You’re- like- my idol, seriously.”

Jason could not help but raise his eyebrows. “Oh?”

Was this what Dick felt like when Jason hero worshipped him? He had to admit, it felt kind of nice, even though Jason was still itching to punch the kid’s face in. He tried restraining the Pit’s power more. The voice in the back of his head grew louder, encouraging him.

Jason had no idea who the voice belonged to, but instinctively, Jason wanted to listen to it. It was damn difficult, but Jason was stubborn.

“Yeah! Um, I really probably shouldn’t trust you, cuz y’know, people don’t just come back from the dead and stuff, and no offense to you at all, Mr. Todd, but I probably… have to… tell Batman?” Robin winced, shrinking in on himself a bit.

Jason was not keen on that idea. He did not know if he wanted to see Bruce yet. It probably would end up with a ton of tests and the cold shoulder for a long time until he could prove that it really was him. Jason made a face. “Must you?” he asked.

“I… really should,” Robin said, sounding incredibly apologetic. He scuffed his foot against the ground, having his own internal debate, and Jason noticed that the Robin was wearing something akin to green leggings, and he had pads over his knees. Jason wondered if that was his own choice, or Bruce finally realized how easily one can scrape their knees when running around on the rooftops.

“Can we compromise?” Jason asked. He licked his lips, and his throat suddenly became very dry. “Night- Nightwing,” he said, quickly clearing his throat again. “Is Nightwing still around?”

“Oh! Uh, y-yeah! I can- I can call Nightwing!” Robin said, beaming.

Jason nodded, and Robin lifted a hand to his ear to call in the first Robin. Jason took this chance to note that Robin also fought with a long staff as opposed to Jason’s preferred fists, or Dick’s escrima sticks. This Robin also had on a black cape that was yellow on the underside, much more inconspicuous than the bright yellow cape Jason wore when he had the mantle.

“N’s on his way,” Robin said excitedly after a second. He took a step forward, almost shyly. “So, um, I- I know you probably don’t like me very much because I took your mantle, but if- if you want it back, you can have it. I was just- I was just a temporary fix anyway,” the kid babbled.

Jason stared at him, cheeks red, shoulders slouched, and eyes probably darting all over the place while talking to his predecessor. Finally, the anger in his blood was quenched. Jason managed to relax a little bit. He smiled, genuinely.

“Nah,” he said. “Keep it, kid.” He let out a soft huff. “The first Robin became Nightwing at eighteen, didn’t he? Robin’s supposed to be a kid. I think it’s time for me to find my own place too.”

“R-Really?” Robin asked. “Thanks! I- really, thank you so much, Mr. Todd!”

“Dude, I’m eighteen. Don’t call me Mister.”

“I- yeah, of course!” Robin gushed. “So- So are you going to keep going with this crime-fighting thing? Are you going to pick a name?”

“A name?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, you know… like a superhero name.”

“Hm, never thought about it,” Jason said. Suddenly, somewhere in the back of his Pit-cloudy mind, a name popped up. “I think… Red Hood.”

“That’s- yeah! I like it,” Robin said with a huge smile.

Jason snorted and rolled his eyes, but he did it teasingly. Just then, someone fell from the sky, did several excessive flips and rolls, before sticking a landing right next to Jason and Robin.

“Robin, I got your call,” Nightwing said. “So, uh, who’s this?”

Jason felt a miniscule shiver run up his back. He turned to face Nightwing. It was startling to see him so clearly when Dick had just been a murky image in his mind.

Nightwing’s suit, though Jason was sure he had never seen it before, looked familiar. It reminded Jason… strangely, of a keychain. He had no idea why.

Nightwing choked out a half a noise, and he took a small step backwards.

“Hey,” Jason said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Surprise?”

Nightwing’s mouth opened and closed several more times before he found his words again. “I- Robin, I don’t- what?” Nightwing took a deep breath. Then, in a weak voice, he said, “Does Batman know?”

“Mr.- er, Jason didn’t want me to call him,” Robin piped up. “But he let me call you.”

“I didn’t- I didn’t want to see him yet,” Jason grumbled, looking away. The Pit-induced anger flared up again at the thought of Batman, and consequently, the Joker.

“Oh…” Nightwing said in soft tone. Then, he rushed forward and swept Jason up in a tightly hug.

“Woah,” Jason said with a surprise laugh. “Are you worried I’m some doppelgänger or something?”

“No,” Nightwing said, his voice strained and shaky. “I- I know you’re my Little Wing.”

With those words, Jason could not help but sag into the hug, his fingers looking for purchase in Dick’s suit. His eyes became blurry with tears, and he buried his face into Dick’s shoulder, like he had done before, when he was younger.

_Little Wing._

_“Welcome to the future, Little Wing!”_

_“You don’t have to protect me.”  
“Yes, I do, Little Wing. Always will.”_

_“I won’t tease you for a crush, Little Wing…”_

_“Whatever I did, I’m sorry, ‘kay? Little Wing, please say something.”_

Jason felt the emotions rushing up his throat, threatening to spill from his lips and his eyes. He clamped his teeth shut to keep from sobbing out, and his eyes were squeezed together tightly so he would not cry.

It was the same voice that had been quietly talking in the back of his Pit-addled mind. Dick’s voice… but not Dick’s voice. It was not _this_ Dick, at least, but another one, from another time, but Jason could not recall when.

But this Dick, Jason was the same height as him now, maybe a tiny bit taller. Jason was not “little” anymore. It just was not the same anymore. For a second, Jason wished that he did not miss those three years.

“You’re back,” Dick whispered. “I- I thought I lost you. I’m so sorry, Jay, I-”

“Sorry?” Jason whispered. “For what, Dickie? You- You did nothing wrong.”

“I should’ve- I couldn’t- I failed you, Jason. I- I should have been a better brother, I should have paid you more attention. I didn’t- I didn’t know I was going to lose you so soon, and-”

“Shh…” Jason said, rubbing Dick’s back. He noticed that Robin awkwardly stood to the side, trying to pretend he was not watching or listening. “No one knew. It was my fault, and… it couldn’t… be avoided.”

Jason frowned slightly. There was another memory surfacing, but it was still too cloudy for Jason to remember. He felt that it was kind of important.

Then, after a second, Jason dismissed it. It did not matter what it was. Because what was most important at that moment was that he was back in Gotham, and he was holding Dick Grayson in his arms, and things did not seem as bad as he thought.

Jason let out a small breath. “Whatever you think you did, Dick,” he said. “I forgive you. And you should forgive yourself too.”

~

**_MANY YEARS (like 8) LATER_ **

Jason’s memories never quite returned. Most of them did, but there were still some gaps. A couple of months here and there where Jason could recall nothing.

Sadly, the months right before his death were included there.

Still, Jason learned not to let it bother him over the years. He did not mind it so much now.

Especially now. The only thing he minded right now was the fact that he had no idea the Cave could get so damn hot.

It was the height of summer, and Alfred had commanded them all to do an attic to cave cleaning of the Manor.

Bruce, Tim, and Damian worked upstairs. Dick and Jason were in charge of the entirety of the Cave. Alfred made trips between the two places, bringing refreshments, and chastising those who were slacking off.

Jason set down his sixteenth box of the afternoon. He wiped at his forehead. “Toss- Toss me a water bottle, Dickie,” he groaned.

Dick threw a cold water bottle at him, watching with a shameless smirk as Jason tipped it back and drank it all. Water droplets ran down the sides of Jason’s mouth and down his bare chest.

Dick jumped over the boxes and put his arms around Jason’s shoulders. He gently kissed away a droplet of water on Jason’s jaw.

“Get off of me,” Jason groaned. “You’re hot.”

“Thanks,” Dick giggled. “You think so? You’re not too bad yourself, handsome.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You’re _sweaty_ and _gross_. Don’t touch me.”

“Aw, you say that like you’re not,” Dick said, hugging Jason tighter, pulling their chests together.

“I am,” Jason said. “But that doesn’t mean we have to be sweaty and gross together!”

“Mm,” Dick grinned and licked his lips. “But everything’s so much better together. Like eating dinner together… taking a shower together… getting into bed together… having sex to-”

“Master Dick,” Alfred’s voice said, cutting through Dick’s seductive words. “Would you rather go help the others up in the attic?”

Dick pouted. “No,” he said. He gave Jason a forlorn look. “Later,” he promised Jason. Then, he whipped his t-shirt off over his head, giving Jason a wink over his shoulder before walking off, hips swaying from side to side.

Jason rolled his eyes and smiled. He opened the box he had just set down. On the very top of the box was an old blueprint.

Jason’s eyes widened.

More specifically, it was a blueprint for an unfinished time machine. Jason’s eyes scanned over the notes, in both Bruce’s and Dick’s handwriting. Under the title, in Dick’s handwriting, there was a note: _Hang on, Little Wing! We’re coming for you!_

Jason frowned. He remembered nothing about a time machine.

“Hey, babe?” Jason called, still frowning at the blueprint. “C’mere, really quick?”

Dick popped his head out over a stack of other boxes. “Hm? Miss me already?” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

“What’s this?” Jason asked, showing him the blueprint.

Dick stood and came over, eyes narrowing to look at the blueprint. Then, he gasped softly. “That’s- It’s the time machine B and I were reconstructing to bring you back! We never finished because you somehow came back anyway,” Dick said with a laugh. “Oh, and all the parts are in this box too! Huh! I don’t remember deconstructing this, so I guess B did it…”

“I- Did I go back in time?” Jason asked.

“Hm?” Dick asked, rummaging through the box of parts. “I think you said you went to the future. You don’t recall?”

“No,” Jason said, frowning harder. There was _something_ that was tickling the back of Jason’s brain now that Dick mentioned going forward in time. He did not know what it was though.

“Hm, well, it couldn’t have been that much of a big deal, since you never told me much about it. You just said you liked the future.” Dick paused, looking up. “You also told me I never got married,” he laughed. “You must have jinxed it, because I’m not married.” He wagged his fingers in Jason’s direction, showing that they were void of any rings.

Jason gave him an unimpressed look. “Funny,” he drawled. “Go back to your own box,” he said, lightly slapping Dick’s ass. Dick squealed and pretended to be offended, but the smile on his face gave it all away. Jason looped his arm around Dick’s waist, pulling his boyfriend ( _boyfriend!!)_ in for a kiss.

Dick cupped Jason’s face and sweetly pecked his lips. “You can be as surly and saturnine as you want, but you’re not fooling me,” he said. “You love me.”

Jason considered it. “I suppose I do.”

Dick kissed him again. “Good. Because I love you too, and I would be very sad if you didn’t love me back.”

Jason just smiled, his heart skipping a beat when Dick matched his smile.

He and Dick have been together for four years officially, six unofficially. Jason did not know why, but ever since he came back from the dead, his subconscious had been pushing him towards Dick.

And for some reason, perhaps fate, Dick was drawn to him like a magnet as well. It was the strangest thing, but even stranger, it did not surprise Jason. Instead, it was almost like he expected it, and he just fulfilled that expectation.

Either way, Jason was oh-so-happy that Dick was his.

“Now get back to cleaning before Alfred yells at you again,” Jason said.

~

Jason spent his free time rebuilding the time machine out of curiosity. He kept it a secret from Bruce though, only working on it when Bruce was not at the Manor.

“What’s that lump of metal supposed to do again?” Tim asked, sipping coffee and watching as Jason welded two sheets of metal together.

“It’s supposed to be some time machine,” Jason said, taking off the welding mask. “Wanna help?”

Tim snorted. “Why would I help build that? It’s not going to work.” He ate a cookie (one of Jason’s cookies).

“Because you’re not doing anything and you’re only asking because you want to help but you’re too proud to ask,” Jason said slowly.

Tim glared at him. Jason went back to working. A few seconds later, Tim squatted down next to him. “Is this the blueprint?” Tim asked, picking up the old paper.

“Yup,” Jason said, hiding his smile by putting the welding mask back on. “Here, hold that piece of metal of there… Uh-huh, you might want to get yourself a welding mask and gloves by the way. And wipe those crumbs off your hands, Timbo! Don’t get my machine dirty!”

It took Jason about a month to finish the time machine.

He finished it, and he did not know what to do with it. Jason did not know if it really worked, honestly, and he was not sure if he should try it out.

Sure, he knew it could turn on, and he could turn the dials to different things, but Jason did not know if it could actually send a person forward or backwards in time.

So he just put it away, back into the storage, where it would sit for another couple of years, gathering dust in the back of the farthest little pocket cave in the cave system under the Manor.

During that time, Jason’s relationship with Dick only grew.

He had honestly thought about Dick’s quip at the fact that he was not yet married. A couple times, he casually brought up in conversation the idea of marriage, and Dick was actually very receptive to that idea.

So it was not long after that day in the Cave that Jason asked Dick to marry him.

Jason would like to say it was a successful proposal, but things had not gone the way he wanted to.

Jason made dinner that night, and he had baked Dick’s favorite cookies, frosting them lovingly and put them in the oven to store it there, _but_ he left the oven on, and the cookies burnt and the frosting melted and started caramelizing. After that, Jason was so nervous that he had gotten Dick’s wineglass – the one with the ring in it – mixed up with his own wineglass, so while he nervously drank his wine, Jason nearly choked on the silver band.

This sent him into a coughing fit after he spat the ring out, and basically ruined the entire surprise. However, Jason could not call his proposal unsuccessful either, since Dick did say yes.

They said “I do” under the blue springtime skies, in the gardens behind the Manor.

They whispered their hopes, their dreams, their fears to each other in their shared penthouse.

They held each other in times of sorrow, and they held each other in times of joy.

It finally stopped bothering him that he could not remember much from before his death. Dick did not mind that Jason was a little more broken, a little more different, a little more angry.

Dick was there when Jason’s self-control wore thin, and he very nearly let the Pit’s power take over. Dick was there when Jason’s self-control finally broke, and even at the risk of his own life, Dick helped him through it.

Jason had no idea where he would, what kind of person he would have become, without Dick Grayson by his side through it all.

~

Jason woke up one morning with a pounding headache. His throat was abnormally dry, and he felt like he would be sick if he got up out of bed.

He let out a weak groan.

Someone shifted beside him, mumbling quietly in their sleep. “…Jay?”

“Water…” Jason rasped out, recognizing Dick’s voice.

“Hey, hey,” Dick said, his voice a little more clear now, and twice as urgent. “Are you okay? I’m- I’m going to go get you water, okay? Just gimme a second!”

A few moments later, though it felt like an eternity, Dick returned with a glass of water, and gently lifted Jason’s head off of the pillow and dribbled cold water down Jason’s parched throat.

Jason gulped at it desperately, and when he drank his fill, he sank back into the pillow.

“Jay? Are you okay now?”

Jason finally opened his eyes, the bright sunlight in their shared bedroom of their penthouse piercing into his retina, making him wince.

Jason’s eyes focused on the worried blue eyes above him, and Jason was hit with a jarring sense of recognition.

It was not because he recognized Dick as his husband, the face he saw nearly every day of his life, but because he recognized Dick as a foggy memory from ten years ago, to the day, in fact.

“Ten years…” Jason whispered.

“What?” Dick asked, still looking terribly worried. “Ten years, what?”

“It’s been ten years,” Jason said in an awed voice. His head was still pounding painfully, but Jason could almost understand why. Overnight, it seemed, he had gotten a rush of memories, all from exactly ten years ago, those missing months.

“Um…?”

Jason smiled, choked up, tears welling into his eyes.

“Jason? What’s wrong, babe?” Dick whispered, sitting down and taking Jason’s hand into his.

Jason squeezed Dick’s hand. “Nothing,” he said. “I’m just… happy.”

~~~

Dick Grayson woke up alone in his own apartment. He turned over, sighing when he saw the distinctly human shaped imprint in the bed next to him.

Jason must have gotten up early. He _had_ mentioned that he was going to help out a friend today.

Dick dragged himself out of bed, pausing just for a second to wonder if he should make his bed. Jason always told him he should make his bed so people would not think he was a complete slob.

But Dick did not see the point of making the bed. He decided to do it anyway, even though Jason probably would not be joining him tonight, or the next night.

As Dick pulled and aligned the corners of his blankets, he could not help but pause and look at his left hand. In the bright morning sunlight, Dick could see a couple small scars on his fingers, the skin white in the bright sun.

Dick wondered if he would ever get to wear anything on his fingers aside from Nightwing’s gloves every night.

Maybe he should be the one to ask Jason instead of waiting for Jason to ask him.

Shaking his head, Dick pushed the thought out of his mind and got dressed instead. He went to the bathroom, shaved, brushed his hair, and went to go make breakfast.

He made some toast with jam, an apple, and a small bowl of cereal to treat himself.

Dick sat at the small table, his legs crossed on the chair, and he looked out into his small balcony, which had a few potted plants.

It was then that Dick stopped mid-chew.

One of his plants had been knocked over. Dick frowned. He remembered distinctly that it had not been knocked over the day before, and Jason had come home through the front door that night. There was no way the wind knocked it over either since it was a ceramic pot. Dick quickly got up and went outside, looking around before slowly bending down and righting the plant again.

Then, Dick went back into his apartment, with more caution.

He slowly walked into his living room, his eyes darting around.

That was when he noticed it.

There was a letter placed on his coffee table. Dick looked left and right in his living room despite knowing he was alone in his apartment. He quickly checked the letter for any hidden things, and found absolutely nothing wrong with it. It was just a normal letter.

There was no name as to who the letter was addressed to, nor any sign of who it was from.

Just the words, _Sometimes we meet our fate on the same path we take to avoid it._

The handwriting was achingly familiar. Dick’s breath caught in his throat. It was Jason’s handwriting, he knew that, but there was something about the words on the front of it that told Dick it was not _his_ Jason’s words.

Dick immediately thought about the young, spunky teenager he said good-bye to not two weeks ago. Dick’s heart clenched, the words on the front of the letter suddenly taking a whole different meaning. With his heart pounding with heightening fear, Dick slowly opened the letter.

Three things fell out. One was a letter starting with “Dear Dick”, and it was signed “Yours truly, Jason “Little Wing” Todd”. The second and third things were glossy photographs. Dick picked up the first of the two pictures with shaky fingers and flipped it over.

It was a wedding photo. Dick easily recognized his own face and Jason’s. They were both laughing, hands laced together as they walked down the aisle together, rings on their left hands, and flower petals fell down all around them. They were both younger than Dick was now, but not by much.

It suddenly hit Dick.

The letter had been from Jason, the _younger_ Jason. He was older now, and married. _Married_ , before Dick even got married.

Dick looked at the second picture. He noticed a date in the lower corner. In his own time, it was only from a week ago.

The picture was of Jason, in a slightly different Red Hood outfit, dipping and kissing his Dick, as Nightwing, with one arm. His helmet was held under his other arm, and Dick could not help but feel a strong sense of longing. They looked so happy together, and Dick was beyond glad that Jason had gotten the happiness that he deserved more than anything, but Dick could not help but feel a little bit jealous.

Dick had a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that the short little boy who came and left his world two weeks back had suddenly grown up ten years in what felt like two weeks to Dick.

Dick flipped the picture over.

 _Don’t be afraid to take the leap_ , was written in Jason’s handwriting. Then, cramped below it, in his own messy handwriting, _Hello, other me!_ It was viciously crossed out, but still visible.

Dick could not help but crack a sad little smile.

Then, he opened the letter.

With a trembling voice, Dick started reading in a soft whisper.

_“Dear Dick,_

_So, I found out what you guys didn’t want me to find out. I found out the hard way. I died. But it was okay because guess what? When I came back, I had you, and apparently, that was all I really needed…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending was supposed to be really heartbreaking, but I ended up changing it (which is why it took so damn long to finish), but I still kept it a little bittersweet. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I love all of you who stuck with me this entire time and are still here to read this, even after how long it's been. Seriously, thank you all so much, I love you guys so, so, so much. I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic overall, and thank you guys so much for reading <3


End file.
